City of Devils
by kradnohikari
Summary: Miami will never be the same again. When a couple of dead bodies are discovered by the cime lab things become clear about a past. Who will be caught in the whirlwind of events that unravel for a certain CSI? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** The only characters I own are the ones that do not appear in the show. The other's don't belong to me unfortuanely.

**Warnings- **Slash in later chapters, some slighly graphic violence, and language.

**Pairings-** The main pairing in this is Eric/Ryan, but be warned they will not get together for a while.

Before you read this I will warn you it is weird. I never read anything dealing with the supernatural when it came to this series so I wrote this. Some of the characters in later chapters may be a bit OOC I apologize beforehand, for this is my first time writing in this genre. Other then that I hope you enjoy reading this. xD

**Chapter 1**

The streets of Miami were dark and forbidding as a man cloaked in black hunted the streets for a victim. Sally Gomez had just finished closing her beauty salon for night, as she flipped her close sign she heard a rustling noise . Dark brown hair flew as Sally whipped her head around towards the location of the noise.

"Whew, I'm just imagining things. Staying up so late is not helping my mental state any." Mumbled the brunette as she dug into a reddish snakeskin purse. More rustling was heard as she fumbled for her car keys. When she found them she fled to her white Honda Civic that was parked a few feet from the store front. The cloaked man saw this as he walked behind her smirking. Two deadly canines rested upon his lower lip as his shocking green hues rested on the women's neck. 'Hmmm. She looks good enough, if this works maybe he will show up.'

Sally thought she felt a presence behind her so she gathered her courage and yelled out to the open air "If anyone is there come out and show yourself." '_How cliché' _she inwardly thought. When nothing happened she chalked it up to nerves, shaking slightly she moved her key to its spot on the car door, but before she could turn it a hand reached out and covered her mouth silencing a scream.

The man leaned toward his prey and whispered in her ear "Don't worry honey, this will all be over soon so there's no need to scream." The brunette nodded yes as her honey hues widened in fear. "Good now that we've come to an understanding I'll tell you my name, so that when you beg for your pitiful existence you'll know what to say…" the man said as he chuckled before continuing "…My name is John." He moved his hand away from the brunette's mouth, before it tightly gripped her lower arm. Sally shifted a little to get more comfortable. '_Oh my, this is it I'm going to die.' _She repeated in her head like a mantra as she waited for the man to finish her off.

John's free hand reached down into his cloak and pulled out a sharp knife. Slowly he lifted it to the women's wrist and nicked her slightly causing her to bleed. He dipped his hands in the blood as the women's honey hues stared transfixed in horror.

"You know staring at it makes it that more real. Do you like the fact that with every beat of your heart your one step closer to dying?" the man half asked, half remarked. The woman was at a loss of words, so she chose to stay quiet.

"Nothing to say eh? Oh well your starting to bore me so I will finish this quickly." stated John as he smeared some of the blood onto his pale fingertips. He moved toward the beauty salon window and used the blood as it were paint to write a message. Shocked the brunette didn't even realize she could escape as she watched the man in a horrid fascination. When he finished a few minutes later he turned to his prey.

"Do you like the message? This is the last thing you'll ever see it was fun, but now its time to end this." the man said as he walked over to the brunette. The women made no motion to move as she had no strength or energy left. She hardly registered anything as the man's lips came down on her nape. She made a noise that sounded like a scream as the man bit into her. The sound of sucking filled the air until the woman fell limp in the man's arms. He removed his teeth and wiped some access blood off his lower lip before vanishing from the scene.

* * *

A/N: Review please, I'm curious to see what people think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **The only characters I own are the ones that do not appear in the show.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

I want to thank my the one person who reviewed this EbonyMist. I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this next chapter! xD

**Chapter 1**

CSI Ryan Wolfe was not having the best of days. He woke up late which caused him to be late slightly late for work, he had to deal with Eric Delko, and the crime scene he had been called to investigate spooked him out. When he arrived at the scene the first thing he noticed was the window to the victim's shop had a message on it. Next to a white Honda Civic was a women, Ryan couldn't see any injuries and nothing out of the ordinary until the blue clothed body of his motherly figure Alex moved out of the way.

"Hey Alex, are those two puncture wounds?" Ryan asked while he rubbed his temples wearily as he observed the body.

"Unfortunately they are. Poor baby didn't have a chance." remarked Alex as she continued to look for other wounds.

"Great. Just what we need a serial killer." Ryan mumbled angrily as he picked up his camera and started to take pictures of the window. He never noticed anyone coming up behind him so when he felt a hand touch his shoulder he jumped five feet into the air.

"Sorry about that Ryan. Didn't know you were that involved with taking the pictures." a women's voice said as a blonde haired women came into view. Her brown hues held concern for the man.

"It's okay Calleigh." Ryan replied as he continued his job.

"So anything different about this crime scene?" the blonde asked as she started to dust for fingerprints.

"No, but there is more Latin written. Maybe this will give us a clue when we put it with the other parts." Ryan stated as he started to help the blonde in processing the crime scene.

A few hours later Ryan and Calleigh stumbled into the lab both tired from hours of processing. They made their way to a lab where a dark haired Cuban man stood.

"Hey Delko did you find anything new?" Ryan asked as his heart fluttered.

"No, but I heard that you guys were just at another crime scene for our killer." he replied.

"Yeah, but once again our killer left no evidence behind." Calleigh replied breaking the tension that had settled into the room.

Ryan sighed in frustration about an hour later. He had been looking and re-looking at the evidence and could find nothing.' _How can someone kill a person so perfectly? Wait!' _Quickly Ryan skimmed through the autopsy results for the victims. "They all have that one thing in common. No blood left in their bodies and the two puncture wounds." Realization dawned on the tired man as his thoughts ran through his head at light speed. ' _It could be…. But no it couldn't they wouldn't kill people needlessly. Unless they are from one of the groups that Aunt Marge talked about. Well maybe I can get some information next time I need to feed.' _The sound of footsteps broke Ryan out of his mussing as his object of affection Eric Delko walked in.

"Hey Wolfe, Calliegh and I were going to go out to get some drinks to clear our minds on this case. And well we…" Eric started to say as he looked down nervously as he tried to continue his sentence. "… wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" The Cuban finished.

'_Wow I never thought he would be the one to say it. Well I guess I could go it would be better than sitting at home by myself'_ Ryan thought as he accepted the invitation.

* * *

A/N: And I know its short, but more is coming out soon. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **Same as before.

Here it is the next chapter. Before we begin I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm glad you like this story so much. And on with the weirdness.

**Chapter 3**

A very tired Ryan walked through the door of his homey apartment and proceeded to plop onto the first surface he could find. Sighing the man leaned back and closed his eyes, memories of the night rushed through his head. The evening itself had been uneventful, but nice. '_I wonder why they didn't say anything about my behavior at the crime scene today.'_

He grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and laid back a while trying to rid his mind of any further thoughts. Around ten the sound of the phone ringing caught Ryan's ear. "Damn phone." he moved to get up, but something stopped him, more of he couldn't move his legs. Looking down he saw a package, rectangular and wrapped in brown. 'What the hell?' Ryan questioned himself, mentally.

After a quick scan of the package, Ryan had no sender or any idea of the sender's identity. The package itself was nothing special, just a rectangular box with brown paper found at many stores, the sender's name wasn't posted , nor was there any evidence that is ever was. The phone was left in the background unanswered, as the answering machine picked up.

Ryan's hand moved to rip the wrapping away. When the last of it was gone, he opened the package. The sight before him was revolting to say the least, covering his mouth looked inside the package again. A dead hand laid inside, the smell of the rotted away flesh started to fill the room. A note was attached to the side of the box. Ryan ripped the note and quickly recovered the box.

"What the hell?" Ryan questioned, again. The note read:

Chosen One you will fulfill your destiny soon. Two more deaths shall happen, of you are truly the Chosen One you will know who, why, and how soon, before my followers kill them.

-Your Follower

"Chosen One?" Ryan, unconsciously ran his tongue over his two slightly elongated canines, not large enough to show if you were not looking for it. The phone started to ring again, causing Ryan to jump slightly.

"Wolfe." He said into his cell phone.

"Mr. Wolfe I believe you should come down to see this." Ryan was surprised to hear Horatio calling so late at night, and was speechless.

"Okay, but where? The lab?"

"Yes, and come quickly." With that Horatio hung up leaving a very confused Ryan in his living room. After the words settled in Ryan walked to his door, taking his jacket as he walked past the coat hanger. A quick ride in his Hummer brought him to the front of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. The parking lot itself was pretty much empty, only the night shift cars filled the lot. Ryan got out and walked through the double glass doors, he spoke with the secretary on duty, who in his opinion was a very grumpy person. Ryan couldn't help, but smile when he saw Eric walking towards him. '_Thank god. That sectary was going to kill me from boredom.'_

"Hey Wolfe, you got Horatio's call too?" The Cuban waved, his hands moving animatedly.

"Yeah. Who calls at…" Ryan moved his jacket sleeve up and looked at his leather wristwatch. "Eleven o'clock at night?"

Eric shrugged in reply, with a wave of his hand he left, leaving Ryan to follow. The duo walked through to the back of the lab's until they walked into a normally unused one. When they entered Ryan's jaw dropped. The room was large enough for five or six people with the standard table in the middle. Laying on top of it was the different pictures, each of the crime scenes specifically the words. To the left of the table on the far wall was a screen with English.

"What's that?" Ryan pointed towards the large screen.

"This Mr. Wolfe is the English version of what is written in Latin on the pictures." Horatio spoke for the crowd. Ryan looked up and read words aloud:

When the servants of darkness rise and the direct royal blood line disappears to one, a power may be awakened inside the descendant, giving him the power of….

The rest was left off. '_Maybe this has to deal with the two dead bodies that are going to come soon.'_ The weight of the box shifted slightly. Ryan decided to pull it out. "I may have a clue, this was at my door." He handed the box over to Alex, who had just entered the room.

"What is it baby?" She asked, tilting the box to try and determine the object.

"Just open it." Ryan commanded, softly.

Alex lifted the lid off the box and gasped, loud enough to alert the rest of the group.

"What is it Alex?" Horatio commanded, his sunglasses were taken off quickly. Why he needed them no one dared to ask.

"It's a human hand." She was shocked and it showed in her voice. Eric and Calleigh just stood there wide-eyed. Horatio calmly walked over and looked inside the box.

"Do you know who sent it?" From then it became more of an interrogation, one where Ryan was less helpful, then the son or daughter of a murder victim. After a series of no's, Ryan was able to relax a little.

"Well I don't think we'll be any help, H." Eric stated, hinting the same thing the other's wanted; to go home. With a nod of his head, Horatio dismissed the group. Alex walked towards the morgue , as the trio made up of Eric, Ryan and Calleigh turned towards the front.

"Well, who would have thought we would be here so early." Calliegh stated, trying to make a conversation. Her attempt was met with a icy tension. Her patients was always very thin and could only be described as a short rope in situations like this. Deciding that it was better to just leave she sped up and walked out the door in a huff, leaving two confused males behind.

"What just happened?" Eric asked, confused. Women were a mystery to him, despite his ladies man reputation. While he walked ahead he almost ran into a lab tech. Who worked in the DNA lab on the graveyard shift, if Ryan remembered correctly. Eric muttered a quick sorry. A snort made him glance back at the image of a smirking Ryan. '_I wonder if he smirks like that while in bed… Whoa not the type of thoughts I need here around the object of my most recent obsession.'_

Seeing Eric flustered had it perks, but Ryan thought enough was enough. He replied to the question from earlier. "I think she left because of us." The thought of elaborating was something he wasn't the keen on doing. Eric on the other hand had averted his attention from his thoughts to Ryan, trying to decipher the cryptic message, which in reality wasn't all that cryptic. When the duo arrived at the door they started to say their respective goodbyes, well at least Ryan. Until Ryan felt someone staring at him, he turned slightly and almost threw-up at the sight of the secretary from before checking out both him and Eric, bringing an unknown to the surface.

"I guess this is goodnight or good morning." Ryan said, timidly still vividly aware of the woman behind them.

Eric just nodded, turned, and walked through the doors. His face void of emotion. '_Jerk'_ Ryan thought as he followed a headache building behind his green pools.

The drive home was fast, with no traffic. When Ryan walked through his apartment door for the morning he was dead tired, the headache pounded in his head full-force. It took a great effort for the man to drag himself down the hallway to his bathroom, cursing his OCD all the way. Another five minutes later and Ryan was ready to sleep. Climbing underneath the bedspread he fell asleep in record time.

* * *

A/N: Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I only own the characters that do not appear in the show itself. Everyone else does not belong to me. -cries-

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Before I start to ramble I want to thank my reviewers. I'm glad you all love this story. Here is the next chapter for you all! This one contains some of my own characters. And if any of you are like I am, read the the big long italic parts. You will most likely be lost if you don't. Well enjoy! xP

**Chapter 4**

Ryan's eyelids twitched as he entered REM. His dream was a strange one filled of death, destruction, loss, and the rise of evil.

_Ryan stood on a sidewalk, watching a scene unfold before his eyes. A woman was closing up a shop. (The letters on the sign were unclear to Ryan, even as he squinted his eyelids.) Her back was turned towards the empty street in rested on. _

_"Grover." Ryan had muttered the name softly, not realizing that he had. Scanning the area he noticed an alleyway to the right. It was pitch black, even with the scattered streetlights and store lights. A cold evil feeling radiated from it, concerned Ryan went to check it out, puzzled at the fact that he could sense the danger. He walked a few steps, when his ears picked up a sound; the falling thump of footsteps. Quickly he turned his head back to the alleyway, as a man exited the path completely covered in a black cloak. _

_"Run!" Ryan screamed at the woman, who had finished locking up the store. She never reacted. The woman had started to walk to her car. Deciding the woman wouldn't listen, Ryan turned his attention to the cloaked figure. He was moving closer taking no sign of the other being there in the middle of the road. A hand moved up towards the hood rim, Ryan stood and watched resigned to knowing that this was or had happened and that there was nothing he could do to change this poor woman's fate. The hood was removed, revealing dark blue hair, artic blue highlights and matching fox ears. The figure turned towards the spot where Ryan stood frozen, revealing pine green pools. One of which closed as he winked. "Who is that?" Ryan asked himself, bewildered. Footsteps met his question as the mysterious man continued his stroll, arriving at his destination. He placed a clawed hand on the woman's shoulder, his hood covering his head once more. The woman turned slowly, fright shining in her blue hues. One look at the figure made her scream, as she fought to get away, alerting Ryan again who had turned his attention back to the alleyway._

_"I will not hurt you." The man's melodic voice drifted over to Ryan's ears, who had no trouble hearing from the distance he was at. The woman looked at him stupidly. A soft sigh escaped the speaker's lips. "There is a man who is looking to hurt you, it would be ill-advised to stay any longer. Please…" The words were cut short, by a blood gurgling noise. "It is too late." The man coughed a little more, purposely leaving his mouth uncovered. The CSI in Ryan acted up as he watched the blood drop to the ground, he mentally noted where the man stood and how. "I hope your death is less painful then the other's." His words faded, as his figure slid into a black portal. The woman who had fallen to the ground some time ago just sobbed, muttering incoherent words, as the streets newest figure showed itself, dressed in black like the man before, but something was different. Ryan felt nothing, but danger emanating from the man, this one posed a very real threat unlike the last, whose presence did nothing to alert the brunette. Removing his hood the figure walked, stopping right in front of the blonde haired woman._

_"You have nothing to fear, honey. Death will be a blessing, especially with what is about to happen to the world that you hold so dearly." He leaned down, grabbing her upper arm and pulled her up forcefully._

_"Please don't hurt me." The woman found her voice at last, though it came out more as a squeak, then anything remotely normal._

_"This is will be quick and painless my dear." His other hand snaked around, grabbing her neck. He pushed it downwards exposing her nape. Drool snaked down his lips. "Your blood smells so good." Ryan let out a gasp, this figure was just like himself, a vampire, though Ryan was only half. Closing his lids he tried to block out the noises from the woman as the man lowered his face onto her neck biting down hard. The brunette knew all to well what was about to happen having done the same, but never killed, that would be the one thing Ryan would die knowing. A few seconds of silence prompted him to open his hues. "Don't worry your time is almost up." The woman whimpered from both pain and fear. A knife glinted as the man pulled it out. "This will be the last thing you see, cherish it." The cloaked figure brought it down to the woman's wrist and cut a neat downward line. Entranced by the blood both Ryan and the other man watched, before a hand was dipped into it. Walking to the shop window the cloaked figure started to spell out letters, returning to dip his finger in his writing material and resuming his work. "This is for you chosen one, in due time you will see that." Ryan's world blacked out before the man's job was complete._

Ryan's cell rang loudly followed by his home phone and a message. "Ryan pick up this is Eric your supposed to be at a crime scene with me."

_Ryan heard the faint sounds of a phone ringing, but try as he might his body would not let him leave his prison. Blurs surrounded his vision as a new scene came into view. A child's room with pink walls, clouds, and toys of all sorts. A bed was set in the middle, which held a child no older then seven. _

_"No, they wouldn't kill a mere child, would they?" Ryan asked himself, horrified at the antics of these creatures. True to his words from before a portal opened beside him. He turned almost giving himself a severe case of whiplash. Beside him was the fox eared man from before, bandages around his torso from his last encounter._

_"No child, woman or man is safe if you choose to go with these men. If that is what you desire, then think me as no more than an illusion, but if you desire the fall of their cult, then listen well." The man paused waiting for Ryan, who nodded. "You have made a wise decision though it may be the end of you and your mate." Ryan just stared, mouth agape. He had heard rumors that every person had his or her soul mate, but never believed it to be true. "Now don't tell me you don't know about soul mates." Ryan nodded his head no, unable to speak. "Well I don't have much time, in fact none at all. I will contact you after you find out what the puzzle presented to you means." The blue haired man walked backwards into another portal, just as a man walked through the side window. _

_"The last one, so young and innocent, it makes it just that much more satisfying." The figure had a woman's voice, which surprised the brunette, who figured the cult would be made up of mostly men. He watched as the woman ran a finger down the child's face, softly like a mother's caring finger. The child leaned into the touch, whimpering softly. Slowly the woman removed her cloak's hood revealing bright red hair, like the flames of hell and soft brown pools. She looked familiar, but Ryan couldn't quite place her. Could it be a childhood memory? One that he blocked out after his parents death. _

_"Come child wake up now, mommy's here." The child slowly drifted back into consciousness, looking around at her surroundings. She let out a gasp as the woman leaned closer to her. "Now, there is no need to fear me child, this will only hurt a little." A smile painted her face, grim, but full of satisfaction. _

_The child opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing. The woman leaned closer to her, pulling out a knife behind her, which Ryan saw, but the girl did not. "Damn it." Ryan cursed to himself, watching an older woman die was one thing, but a child. These creatures were cruel and would not stop at anything to get what they wanted, at least it seemed that way. The child backed away to the smallest corner on the bed, frozen in fear. _

_"This will end quickly and painless, may heaven be a better place for you." Something shone in the woman's hues as she spoke. 'Compassion? Sorrow? Guilt?' Ryan ran through his head finding endless possibilities. Before he could find out the knife came down slitting the girl's throat. With her last intake of air the girl drowned, stilling in the silent night. The woman quickly went to work, dipping her fingers in the blood and finishing the message. "It is almost time to rise my lord." Ryan wanted to scream at her, say something, but he was sucked out his dream and into a dreamless sleep._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eric had just laid his head down when he received a call the next morning, at least it seemed that way. Two bodies were found this morning, both with the same MO a child and a older woman. His skin crawled. Every CSI hated the child deaths they were just too innocent, but this one was even worse. The writing on the wall had been translated completely showing some kind of message, one filled with the end of the world as humans knew it. And something in Eric's gut said that it could happen.

He was supposed to meet Ryan at the older woman's crime scene. He could thank God for that one, but when he arrived the other man was nowhere to be seen. Figuring that maybe traffic was bad or something along those lines, he started the process without him. Fifteen minutes later with no sign of Wolfe he called his cell phone. No answer. The Cuban wasn't very worried knowing that sometimes the cell phones die or they shut them off, having done that himself a few times. The home phone was next. No answer. He left a message. It was still nothing to worry about though, once again having been late more than once to a crime scene. Another thirty minutes later and no sign of his partner was when Eric laid down his kit and left on a mission.

The drive to the other man's apartment was short so he was there in no time and banging on the door. "Wolfe, its me Delko."

Inside the house Ryan shifted slightly, awakening to the pounding and Eric's voice. "What the hell?" He glanced over at his alarm clock and gasped. It was well past ten, a time that Ryan never slept to before. '_Why didn't I wake up?'_ Ryan was normally a light sleeper, the slightest noise waking him up, him sleeping through the hurricane his co-worker was making amazed him. Slowly he sat up his cloudy mind analyzing the dreams that the man remembered clearly. Arriving at the door, he opened it just as Eric was about to unleash another hurricane of pounding. "Hi Delko."

Eric was seething. It took over forty minutes of pounding to get Wolfe up. It took all of his control to form words. "Hi? Is that all you can say?" The plan didn't work so well, considering the amount of anger that was released into his voice.

Ryan was taken back. '_What the hell is wrong with him?'_ "Yes, why? Did I miss something?" He sarcastically spit back.

If Eric could kill someone and get away with it he would have at the moment. He saw white. "I called you numerous times, and you are sitting here telling me that you didn't at least hear the phone, house or cell."

Ryan's hues widened, he thought he heard a phone ringing in his dream, but chalked it up to nothing. Could it have been his house phone? "I'm sorry. Give me ten minutes and we can go to the crime scene together." He moved out of the way inviting Delko to come inside. He took the invitation and walked in, scanning the small living room, kitchen and hallway. "You can sit down on anything, drinks are in the fridge." With that Ryan took off heading towards the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he was showered and dressed, ready for the day's job. "Okay we can go now." Ryan nervously rubbed out the invisible wrinkles on his dark green dress shirt.

Eric nodded, his angered subsided. '_He looks pretty today.'_ Eric the ladies man was attracted to the small male in front of him, something about that was still unnerving to the man who had considered himself straight. Following the other man out the door, he stopped at his hummer, instructing Wolfe to follow him.

"Okay." '_I already know where it is.' _He thought grimly, his mind running through the images of the woman's death. '_I need to get a blood sample of the one man, or whatever he was.'_ Ryan had come to the conclusion that the man who asked for his help wasn't human nor vampire, he was something completely different. His aunt was going to have a kick out of it, she always did.

After the short trip both men stepped out of their respective cars, walking and ducking into the crime scene. Eric went to pick up his kit, as Ryan placed his on the ground. Both pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, placing them over their hands.

"What do you think happened?" Eric asked, stepping over one of the two blood pools. The body had long since been removed by the ever efficient Alex.

"She was bitten like the rest, but before another person tried to warn her, she didn't listen. Said person got stabbed, left. The woman died." He ran the scenario through his head, being as discreet as possible. Stooping down over the other blood pool, Ryan proceeded to take samples, he would need them later to find out the other man's species, even if the crime lab couldn't, which he highly doubted.

"Why would you think that?" No one had ever said anything that detailed about a crime scene. Anyone with half a brain and experience would advise against it. Thinking too narrow often ruled out the important suspects and leads.

"I can't really tell you…" The other trailed off, not willing to admit that the lettering behind them was meant for him. He knew Eric wouldn't let this go.

"Come on it can't just be that."

"Look I don't want to tell you, please just leave me alone." Watching the two woman die had taken its toll on Ryan both emotionally and physically. Respecting his wishes Eric left him alone for the two hours they took processing the scene, and on the way back to the lab. Upon walking in Calliegh walked over to them, briefing them on the other dead body.

"This one was a child, her throat was slit and whoever did it left more letters." She shook her head, eyes downcast. No one liked to see children die or process the scene they had died at. Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll catch the killer." He reassured her, knowing it was in vain. Mentally he promised himself and the others that all the people that died for him would be avenged in one way or the other.

"I'm sure we will, but the question is how many more people will die?" She sounded defeated, like the rest of the group.

"I'm sure that was the last one." Before anyone could ask about Ryan's words, all three received a call from Horatio, telling them to meet him in the lab from the night before. "I wonder what it could be." Ryan had only one guess; the lettering from the walls of the last two victims. When they arrived at the lab Ryan's fears were grounded. On the screen was the last of the prophecy.

…the elements, his kin, and to see the future. He shall have but two choices; light or dark. Should he choose the darkness the world will descend into ruin, but if he chooses light the world will be rid of the creatures that threaten to tear the fabric of it apart, with the help of his predestined mate. For either path a guide will be there to help, but beware for one will betray him whether it be from light or darkness, only he will know.

"Who could this be for?" Eric asked. Calliegh nodded behind him, while Ryan just reread the text. He already knew some of it; the visions, the guide for light, and the bringers of darkness. '_But who is the guide for the darkness? And will he be the one to betray me.'_ Ryan had a feeling, more like instinct telling him that taking the path of darkness would bring him pain and misfortune. '_I will stick with the path of light, for that is what I will always choose, if not for me then my family.' _

_A wise choice indeed young one._ A voice replied, in Ryan's head. '_What the hell?' _

_Hell doesn't exist in the way you are cursing it, with the path you are about to take it would be wise not to talk of it at all._ The voice was enjoying reprimanding his old friend's son. It had been years since he last saw him. Twenty to be exact, but who counted nowadays. _Now will you listen to me for the little time I have right now._

_'Yes.' _Ryan was growing impatient, which was unusual for him, but the situation called for it.

_Patience will save you in times to come it would wise to use it._ Another reprimand. _You should find your soul mate, the one your destined to be with. After that everything will be clear for you. I wish you luck , your father would be proud to see you now._ The voice faded away.

'_My father?'_ Ryan had no time to think it over.

"Are you going to take the blood samples to DNA?" Eric asked, his face full of an unknown emotion. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Eric was watching Ryan through his conversation.

"Yes." Hurrying out he made his way to the lab.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters that do not appear on the show.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Well... I haven't updated in a while... I want to thank all of those who reviewed chapter four. Well that's all enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

After hurrying to the DNA lab, Ryan made a phone call to an old friend, one who worked at another lab and knew about what laid beyond the humans. Getting the okay he pocketed the other swab he had taken at the crime scene. '_Let's just hope nobody saw that.'_ A quick swivel of the head answered the question for the paranoid man. Having nothing else to do he wandered off to help Calleigh with her case.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was about to enter the A/V lab when he saw Ryan pocket something. '_That is weird.'_ Nothing about the man was normal today. At least since the message was completely translated. The other CSI's and even Alex tried to work out guesses to what could possibly be going on, but came up blank. Maybe Ryan knew something, from the way he was acting Eric was almost positive, which would mean they wouldn't find out unless need be.

'_And I would be the last to learn, if I learn it from Ryan himself.'_ With that final thought he went to the world of tapes and nameless faces. "Hey Cooper." The A/V tech looked up from his spot at a computer. "I come bearing a tape to watch." He shook his head, extending an arm out for the tape. Eric took the empty seat next to him, placing the tape in the proffered hand.

"What have we got here?" The blonde tech asked, popping the tape into an area Eric couldn't see.

"A security video, taken from across the street of the murder victim." The tech nodded, pressing some buttons. On the computer screen in front of the pair the picture of a road and cars. In the corner the time said eleven thirty am.

"Can we skip to after midnight?" Eric did not want to sit through the whole day, if he didn't have to. Cooper nodded, pressing a button. The screen fast forwarded, cars and people walked past until it slowed to nothing. "That's good."

The two sat and watched. The hours went by without incident, until it came to about one in the morning. A woman was leaving, closing up her shop. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until, a hooded figure walked out of an alleyway. He walked over to the woman, who fell down onto the ground. When he removed his hood, Eric asked him to stop the tape. "Can you stop the tape?"

"Yeah." The tape stopped.

"Enhance the figure." The tech did what he was told, clicking on the figure and zooming in onto it. "What the hell?" He muttered for both Eric and anyone who saw it. On the screen was a man with dark blue hair with artic blue highlights, not that unusual nowadays, but artic blue fox ears? That was something new, for both Eric and the tech.

"Can you print that out?" The other nodded, pressed a button, and zoomed back out. "Continue the tape." The tape resumed. Nothing happened, as the woman fell to her, weeping, until another figure came out of the alleyway. Pulled out a knife on the fox eared man, who retreated. "What the fuck is that?" Eric pointed to the void behind the fox eared man.

"No idea." They resumed the tape, while Ryan walked in. One look at the screen made him resist the urge to throw up the little lunch he had. The man that was now on the screen slit the woman's throat and wrote the text on the wall. No audio, for that Ryan thanked whoever resided above the clouds.

"Hey guys, find anything useful on the tape?" Eric whirled around, giving himself a slight case of whiplash. "I'm sorry." Ryan apologized, not wanting any arguments to break out.

"It's okay." Eric ran a hand through his hair. "There is something that is interesting though, this guy." He held up the picture of the fox eared man. "This guy looks suspicious. He has fox ears. I believe they are fake." Ryan nodded, not trusting his voice. '_If only that was true.'_ "Well, did the DNA results come back yet?"

"No." Eric raised a brow. Ryan held his hands up. "I was just going to get them, want to tag along?" It was a bad idea from the start, but Eric nodded his head, yes. "Okay then." They both left, leaving Cooper to review the tape for anything else that might call for their attention.

On the trip to the DNA lab, Eric tried to question Ryan. Something in his gut told him that he man before him knew more than he was letting on. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

Ryan just nodded, no. He didn't want the other man to know that he was involved with things like that. He had tried to escape that world and the crazy ways of it, but alas it always came back to haunt him. And now having a talk with his old Aunt Marge about that kind of thing, that would float her boat. He sighed mentally. '_This is stress that I don't need.'_

Trying a different approach, Eric tried again. "What about that prophecy thing? Do you have any idea about who they mean?" Once again he got a bobble head response. Time was growing thin. The last desperate attempt. "How…"

"Delko, please stop." He rubbed his head, sighing mentally. The Cuban took the hint and backed off, for now. "Thank you." They entered the DNA lab side by side, making Boa Vista look up.

"Hello you two, I have your DNA samples." The woman walked over to a piece of paper, white lab coat swaying. Eric looked over at Ryan, who looking down, biting his lower lip nervously. "One of the blood samples matched the victim, but the other wasn't a match to anyone. In fact its not like anything I've ever seen before." Bringing the paper over, Boa Vista pointed to a specific area. "This is something not in any human, or animal I have ever seen."

"Thanks." Ryan walked out, leaving Eric and the tech behind him. '_So he was really a demon.'_

_Hahahaha. That gave me a good laugh. _The voice from before stated, mentally. Scared, Ryan jumped, making a beeline for an empty room. Which happened to be the locker room.

'_That scared the hell out of me.'_

_I'm sorry. My old age has made me forget that you are not used to this type of communication, yet_. _If your wondering who I am, I suggest you talk to your Aunt Marge, soon. Time is of the essence._

_'Okay.'_ The voice didn't respond back, leaving Ryan on the locker room bench alone. His phone rang merrily in his pocket, pulling it out, he picked up. "Wolfe."

"Its Delko we have a hit on a fingerprint of the one of the men at the crime scene. Come to the lab.""Okay." He hung up, wondering which person they found. '_Most likely the vampire.'_ The type of vampire that could only walk at night was someone that was turned, meaning they most likely had their fingerprints on file. It was a start, though not a big one. When he arrived at the lab room, Eric was leaning on the table, Calleigh next to him, Horatio after that, all with solemn faces.

"This can't be possible." Calleigh's voice carried out into the hallway.

"What can't be possible?" She along with Eric jumped at the CSI's entrance. Horatio just turned, sunglasses on.

"Mr. Wolfe, the person at the crime scene turned up fingerprints." Ryan nodded, he already knew that. "Well according to this, the man died over two years ago." A light bulb went off in the brunette's head, his theory was correct. "That cannot be possible, it also says that you were at the crime scene, guarding it."

Ryan leaned in to get a closer look at the picture. The man trigged a memory, yes Ryan had seen him. He had been found by the a woman going to work in an alleyway, puncture wounds on his neck, and almost completely drained of blood. At the time he thought nothing of it the death was named murder, and never solved. The body was eventually released to the sister, with red hair… It couldn't be! "I remember, the coroner ruled murder, but no one was ever suspected. The body was released to his sister, who had the body buried." It made sense now, the woman who killed that innocent child was the same person the police let walk away with the body of another supernatural killer.

"Would you happen to know where, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio pulled his glasses of his nose, placing them in his pocket. His blue hues staring intensely at Ryan.

"She said the local cemetery. I'm assuming one by her house."

"Thanks Ryan. You don't know how much that helps." Horatio nodded and left. Calleigh followed soon after, leaving Eric and Ryan alone again. It was getting ridiculous. '_It's almost at if, they want us together.'_ Ryan shook his head at the thought, fate was just being a bitch today.

"Alone again." Eric picked up on the fact that being together alone seemed to be common. Ryan nodded slowly. "Well we should see if Trip can get us that cemetery."

* * *

A/N: Review plz. I plan on posting the next chapter soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters that do not appear in this wonderful show.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Here I am again... This time I updated faster then before. Weeee... The plot bunnies just attacked randomly one day. Before we begin I want to thank my reviewers. Reviews will help me type faster... Just a little note for the masses. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Thirty minutes later the duo in front of the Bellmount cemetery. Alex stood behind them, watching the coffin before them being exhumed. "Poor baby, having to be dug up like this." Alex commented in her usual behavior. Every new body was like a child to her. '_I don't want to tell her that I highly doubt the man is in the coffin.'_ Ryan thought, already knowing what they would find. The question was, did he get buried, or was the coffin empty. The only way they would learn that would be by talking to the sister, who was missing. She went missing not even two days after her brother's funeral.

It may not have looked suspicious to the other's, but it stuck out like a sore thumb to Ryan. His aunt Marge would be more then willing to help, and he was thinking of taking that knowledge. '_I have to go home anyways.'_ Home had been his aunt's house for as long as he could remember. The story she had told him, when he was old enough to come into his vampire inheritance, at the age of sixteen, was that they died in a horrible car crash. His father was a royal, and was most likely assassinated, his mother was just a poor victim. Ever since that day, he looked at his parents differently, he always thought they abandoned him.

His musing brought him so far out of it, that he zoned out. It took over two minutes of Eric calling his name and a slap in the face to snap out of the trance. (At least that's what the Cuban said, when he retold the story the blonde CSI) "Wolfe, are you with us?" Ryan jumped at the sound, nodding his head yes in embarrassment. "Good, we need your help in lifting up this coffin lid." The coffin was nothing special, just dark washed wood. Walking around, Ryan took a side with Eric, two other men were on the other side. It took five minutes of lifting and heaving to get the lid off, which in all the men's opinions was a very long five minutes.

Wiping the sweat of his brows, Ryan leaned forward, expecting no body. He was met with an empty coffin, no bones, nothing. Beside him Eric looked, brushing shoulder's lightly with the other man, causing him to tense slightly. "What the hell!" Eric was obviously not happy, after all the effort he put into opening the thing, there was nothing.

"What is it Eric?" Alex stood behind, slapping on gloves.

"There is no body." He pointed to coffin, upset.

"That cannot be possible." The woman shifted her coal hues between the two. Before coming to take look for herself, thinking it was just a big joke the two men had played, she looked inside. Unlike the other's she saw a body. "How can you play a joke like that?" Moving her hands down she began to lift the body.

"But…" Eric trailed off, deciding there was nothing he could do. '_That is odd. It may be some kind of magic, but why would a vampire cover their tracks?'_ Covering tracks was something a vampire never had to worry about, working at night had its advantages. And a vampire couldn't cast magic like this, most didn't even learn the basic destructive spells. They didn't have enough power.

"Eric and I are going to go, if you don't mind." Eric and Alex both looked up surprised.

"Sure, the police here will be fine." She responded, before going back to her baby.

Pulling the stunned Eric by his shirt, he moved out of the graveyard and out to the cars. '_It may be a ghosts doing._' They were known to do that at times, but never to cover someone up. The person must have had a lot of power over them. '_Or a prophecy to motivate them.'_ His mission was starting to get harder.

"You can let go of my arm now Ryan." For the second time that day Ryan zoned out, which was unusual for him and Eric noticed. Ryan let go, his face flushed in red.

"Sorry." He didn't even notice the fact that if it was just over a year ago, he would have been belittled on the spot.

"It's okay." Surprised at the man's apology. '_He probably thinks I'm going to flip out on him.'_ Walking to the car they drove, Ryan climbed into the passenger's seat, he had too much to think about to be bothered with driving. Eric climbed into the driver's seat, once again seeing Wolfe in deep thought. "Are you going to stare into space again?" He got no reply. Sighing, he turned on the radio, Latino music drifted through, drumming his fingers on the wheel, Eric drove away. Ryan spent the entire ride to the lab, thinking of the best way to ask his aunt for help. Nothing came to mind.

"Wolfe, I wanted to know in that coffin did you see a body?" Eric looked over at Ryan, working up the nerve to ask was hard. He didn't want to seem crazy to the younger man.

"I didn't see one, but Alex did." He smiled nervously. The supernatural was not a topic the younger brunette wanted to discuss, nor venture into. The secret he kept hidden would stay that way, for as long as it could.

"Okay." Eric left it at that. Once again he got the feeling Ryan knew more then he was letting on. He would just have to ask around the lab, since everyone knew the man better them him. Calliegh would be his first candidate.

When the car pulled in, the two jumped out. Walking in they met up with Alex in the morgue, apparently the body disappeared out of thin air. "Where is the body?" Ryan already knew the answer, but figured it was better to hear it from others.

"I have no idea, I think I was imaging it." Alex moved her fingers to her temples, rubbing them slightly. In the room, was the young girl her chest cut open, organ's removed. " She was an organ donor."

The woman noticed Ryan staring at the girl, he still felt guilty.

"I'm going to go." Ryan turned, and fled from the room. He had to see Horatio and ask for the afternoon, and next day off.

"I hope he's alright." Alex said in a motherly tone. Eric secretly hoped so as well.

"How did she die?"

Alex moved her heads towards the girl. "Blood loss. Whatever sliced her throat did it fast, the baby didn't suffer long." Eric nodded, and left. The case was weird all of them were, the parents had been in the room down the hallway, but hadn't heard a thing. The girl had to have screamed somewhere along the line. The same with the older woman, but hers was more explainable. The area had been deserted, for the most part. The only ones there would have been the killer, the woman, and the unknown male.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long, before the sight of the redhead came into view. Ryan had just turned the corner, walking to the locker room. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for Horatio. "H, can I get the rest of the afternoon off, and the next day?" The question was stupid, he knew the remark wouldn't be granted. Horatio just raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why Mr. Wolfe?" Ryan winced, the tone was cold, meaning he had walked over to his boss at a bad time. Sorting out a suitable lie, he asked politely.

"It's just that my vision has been going in and out today, and I wanted to go to the optometrist tomorrow."

"Okay." Horatio bought the excuse, knowing that ever since the man was shot in the eye with the nail gun a couple of months before, his vision had been acting up. Ryan mentally whooped, congratulating himself. '_Now for the harder part, talking to Aunt Marge.'_ Ryan loved his aunt he really did, but when it came to romance and supernatural things, she was a psycho. For the majority of her life, she researched the supernatural, even hunted them from time to time.

Not wanting his boss to change his mind, Ryan steered himself to the locker rooms, putting away his things, and left. Taking his car, he drove home for a few items. He planned on staying over at his aunts house, pulling an all nighter. The trip to her house didn't take very long an hour at most. Pulling into her driveway, he noticed her car was gone. '_I wonder where she went.'_

_She's coming to pick me up._ The disembodied voice from before rang into his head.

'_How long is that going to take?'_

_Not too long._ The voice disappeared.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. It's the first sign of insanity." Turning the car back on, Ryan opted to lean back and listen to some classical music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The work day was coming to a close, when Eric went to find Calliegh, who was in the ballistics lab. "Hey Calliegh." The blonde turned and waved, putting the firearm in her hand down. "I wanted to know something."

"Shoot away."

"I wanted to know if you noticed anything different about Ryan." Eric crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah. He seems a little tense." The blonde thought it was only her imagination at first, but after Delko noticing the change in the younger CSI, that made it real and big. "Let's go out and talk about his over drinks or something."

Eric nodded, he needed to unwind, maybe pick up a girl at a bar and take her home. Walking to the locker room, both left together intent on talking about their co-worker.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! We all know what happens if you do! -wink wink- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I only own the SL and the characters that don't appear in the show.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Here we are again. I want to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter. And I hope you like this chapter, and choose to click the review button. The feedback keeps me going.

Chapter 7

Ryan sat in the car for no less than ten minutes, before the familiar rumble of his aunt's motorcycle reached his ears. '_She is just as crazy as ever.'_ When the bike was parked and shut off, he opened his car door, and walked out. "Hello Aunt Marge." He waved grinning, no matter how crazy the woman was he always looked at it in relief.

"Hi Ryan. I heard you got into some trouble." She walked off her bike, tugging the black helmet off her head. Ryan shook his head, of course she would know, the other man probably told her already. "Let's get inside." She walked to the front door, not caring if her guests were following her or not.

"Hi…" Out of all the times he spoke with the man, Ryan just now noticed he never caught his name. The man just motioned for them to go inside, he would speak then. Glancing around, almost paranoid , the kitsune walked into the house. Ryan followed. "Aunt Marge I have something to ask you."

"About that prophecy right?" Ryan nodded, amazed. The woman always seemed to know what the problem was. Bending down the woman took off her boots, then stood up to straighten her outfit. Ryan's aunt was not a tall woman, but she was fit. Her attire, like today's usually consisted of tight low rise denim jeans, and long plaid button up shirts. The country style never left her, no matter how long she was away from it. Leather was her favorite item, which she wore in the form of a jacket. Thankfully Ryan never picked up on her clothing habits, anyone that knew that Ryan when he was younger would laugh.

"I think we should tell Ryan a little more about how it was passed down, and so forth? By the way my name is Alexander." Alexander had noticed Ryan falter before, then remembered never giving up his name. Walking into the living room all three sat on their respective couches. Marge was not one for curtsey her policy was; if you wanted something, then get up and get it.

"I'm going to get some water. Does anyone want anything?" Ryan stood up, he was nervous about this prophecy stuff. Alexander shook his head no.

"Just get me a water also." Marge shooed her nephew into the kitchen. "What are we going to tell him?"

"The truth." Marge left it at that, leaning back into the couch pillows. The man before her, had become a son to her over the last decade, knowing that he would be put in danger was a lot for her to take in. When Ryan returned with the water's she gulped hers down, fast.

"So tell me the truth huh?" Ryan had heard bits and pieces of the conversation while he was busying himself in the kitchen. Whatever they were about to tell him couldn't be good.

"The prophecy itself was predicted by a famous seer back in the year 1656." Alexander had started at the beginning. The person he was talking about was a good friend to him even today, she would most likely be helping the young man before him, in due time.

Ryan nodded his head, his attention was solely focused on the story before him. He vaguely noticed his aunt doing the same.

"The woman's name is Riley."

"Is?" Ryan couldn't help but interrupt, this was something he didn't think was possible.

"Yes." Alexander raised an eyebrow, his tail flicking annoyed behind him. "She is still alive today, living amongst the secret land of the Elvin people." Ryan's jaw dropped open. "Close your mouth boy, you may catch some flies." The jaw snapped shut. "That's better. Now where was I?"

"Talking about Riley, how is she by the way?" Marge asked, the woman was an old friend of hers as well.

"Good. Now one day on her daily rounds around the castle, she started to speak in a trance. Her mother luckily was right beside her, so no one else saw." Alex stopped, seeing that Ryan had a question to ask.

"Why was it good that no one saw her?" The brunette thought that it would be a good thing. Marge sighed, shaking her head, the blonde hair, coming out of a messy bun.

"At the time it wasn't. Elves were not supposed to have the power of foresight, but that has all changed now." Ryan nodded, his mouth making an 'o'. "She spoke the words you heard earlier today. Soon after her mother recorded them, she left them in a diary, Riley received after her mother's death. After that she began her career having a few more visions after that. The vampires that wrote the messages on the wall, wrote it in Latin, the original language of the elves. True to what it says, they don't know that in order for anything to happen, you must first meet your soul mate, and reach the age of twenty eight." Ryan was twenty seven , but his birthday was tomorrow. He had completely forgotten it in the fray. '_That is why Horatio gave me the day off. Sneaky bastard.'_ Alexander picked up on the thoughts and smiled. "You will be coming into the rest of your inheritance tomorrow."

"But I thought I already came into it." For a half vampire, one would come into their inheritance at the age of sixteen, what else could be have left.

"Your mother and I aren't completely human." Marge spoke softly, her head down. This was a secret she had been keeping for years. "You see we have faerie blood in running through our line."

"W-What?!" Sure he knew that those creatures existed, but he always thought of them as little glowing balls with wings.

Marge laughed. "Our kind are very rare today."

"I thought you were all little balls of light."

"That is how we were depicted as, but its not true. Most of our kind are tricksters, leaving the people from hundreds of years ago worried. Most of their protective ways worked, but other's like me for instance don't see the fun in that. Your grandmother was one of them as well, she taught us that even though we are not completely human, we should still act and blend in like them, helping when we could." Ryan was speechless. "Some faeries are gifted with the power of foresight, and they don't come into their inheritance until a late age."

"That would explain things." Alexander spoke for the trio as a whole. "Now tomorrow you will most likely get your power of foresight. Is there anything else he needs to know about?"

"You may get wings you may not, but it depends." Marge tried to remember what her mother told her once about wings. Nothing came up. "Having only one fourth faerie blood would mean its probably not a high possibility."

"Do I have any human blood?" Ryan was still trying to comprehend what was being told to him. His whole life was blur to him.

"We can always have your friend Paul do a DNA test." That was true.

"I think we should." Pulling out his cell phone, Ryan called his friend.

"Ryan, what do you need?"

"I need another DNA test done, I'm going to go over there right now." Ryan knew that his friend would still be at work, doing overtime most of the time.

"I can pull some overtime, but it's going to cost you." This was the ploy the man always played when he had to pull favors for any friends. Like always it worked like a charm.

"We can have dinner afterwards."

"Get your ass over here then."

Ryan hung up the phone. Getting up he walked towards the door. "I'm going to get a DNA test, I'll be back later." Marge went to open her mouth, but Ryan expected it. "And don't worry aunt Marge I'm not mad at you. You had your reasons, and I respect that." She sighed in relief. Walking out the door, Ryan got into his beloved car, driving off. The trip to the private DNA lab was quiet, Ryan was not in the mood to listen to music, instead opting to think. With this last revelation he would have to hit the books harder. Something told him he would need help. '_Maybe I should enlist Paul to help me.'_ His thoughts were cut short as he pulled into the parking lot, and walked in. Ignoring the empty rooms, he walked to where he knew his friend would be. "Hi Paul."

"Took you long enough." A man no older than Ryan turned around, showing off murky green hues. Paul pushed back a strand of shoulder length brown hair. "What do you need?"

"I want a DNA sample, and since you know all about the supernatural I thought you would be the best person to help." Ryan took a seat in one of the chairs, that laid around the room.

"I see how it is." In all honesty Paul knew the statement was true, being a lycanthrope let him know a lot about the different creatures in the world. Taking a swab he walked towards Ryan, who opened his mouth. Sticking the swab inside his friends mouth, he lightly rubbed against the gums, making sure he got enough saliva. "That should be good. Now tell me what brings you here." Taking the swab he cut it, and did his job, while making small talk.

"Well today I found out I was part of a prophecy, am one fourth faerie, and have a soul mate, who is most likely my love interest." Ryan had to vent out his frustrations one way or another, and he figured Paul would be the best person, having gone through the same thing a couple of years before.

"That's harsh." The familiar sounds of the machines doing their work, brought comfort to the man's ears. "Does that mean your mother was part faerie?" Paul knew Ryan's family lineage, or at least he thought he did.

"Yeah. So is aunt Marge." Paul looked at his friend, deciding that the testing he wanted earlier would help his friend.

"You know that test you wanted me to run earlier well the man is a kistune." Ryan nodded, the thought had actually left his mind a few hours before. "And a very old one at that, but I'm sure the man will tell you on his own time."

"Yeah." The two sat in comfortable silence for a little longer, when the machine stoped, Paul gasped at what he saw.

"Ryan you are not going to believe this." He took a seat next to his friend, who was looking up wearily. "Your also part kitsune as well." Ryan's ears perked up at this.

"That can't be possible."

"When we get back to your house we could go over your family lineage. See where there was a kitsune." Ryan nodded, numbly. "Before you freak out, let's get some food into you." Pulling Ryan up by the arm, Paul proceeded to drag him out the door and to his car. "We are taking your car, because I walked here."

"Okay." Ryan slid into the passengers seat. '_Hopefully he can hear this.'_

_Hear what._

Ryan almost sighed out loud when the voice of Alexander floated through his head. '_Did you know that I am also part kistune?'_

_No, but it would explain your control over the elements. Be careful, you will be coming into age of two different races tomorrow. I wish you luck, and in the morning I will come and check on you._

_'Okay. Will you tell aunt Marge?'_

_I would wait until you get home. She will most likely pass out. Goodbye._

That was true. Marge was known to pass out when given facts that she couldn't comprehend right away, this would defiantly fall into that category. "Where are we going?" Ryan looked at the side streets passing by them.

"This little Cuban restaurant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric followed, behind Calliegh in his car. The two had decided on a Cuban restaurant they had been to before. Before they left Horatio had told them Ryan would be off the next day, which was odd because the younger man never took days off unless forced. Something was seriously wrong with him, and Eric wanted to find out. He had a feeling Calliegh did too. Pulling into the parking lot, he walked over to Calliegh, who was waiting by the door. Eric had promised to pay for both, since last time Calliegh did. Walking in they were taken to a table by a window, the area was empty.

"This place is busy." Calliegh wanted to strike up some humor before moving onto to more serious things, Eric was grateful for that.

"Yeah I know. I'm glad we got a table." Both grinned, amused.

"I know your worried about Ryan, you can't deny it Eric." Eric almost dropped the menu in his hand, he thought he had hidden his mounting feelings for his fellow co-worker.

"I guess the gig is up." He smiled weakly, the humor from before evaporating. "I'm worried about him. Ever since the murders started to happen, he's been more withdrawn."

"Yeah." Calliegh was amazed at how observant Eric was. It showed just how good of a CSI he was. "What about the case, did you find anything new?" She steered the conversation away, from their friend successfully.

"We have nothing new." Eric responded, watching a waiter stroll up.

"May I take your order?" The man took out a notepad and pen.

"Yes." The duo ordered their food and drinks and waited until the waiter left, and came back with the drinks before continuing their conversation. Just as they started the door opened, blowing in the chilly air, of Miami nights.

"Paul I can walk on my own." Ryan protested, ripping his arm away from his concerned friends hand. Eric and Calliegh looked up from their conversation, hearing the sound of their co-workers voice.

"But Ryan!" Paul whined like a child. The woman at the podium stared at them.

Ryan shook his head. "A table for two please." He scanned the room, stopping at the sight of the two people he didn't want to see right now.

"Hey Ryan come sit over here."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Are those your friends?"

"They work with me." Ryan looked at the waitress. "Never mind we will be sitting with them." This time it was Ryan, who took his friends arm, pulling him to the other two. "Hey guys." He sat down, Paul across from him. The waiter from before walked up, both Ryan and Paul ordered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, Just collecting my debt." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What brings you and your friend here?"

"Same thing as you." Paul was laying on the charm, despite having a wife at home. Calleigh blushed.

"Don't listen to him. He has a wife at home." Ryan laughed as Calleigh glared, at the lycanthrope.

"And I thought I hit on people." Eric muttered to himself.

"Paul is worse." Paul mock saluted.

"Yes I am, and that is why the wife loves me." Ryan shook his head, this was what he needed. A place to escape his confusing problems, for a while. The group talked until dinner came, where they ate in mostly silence. After dinner they parted ways. Ryan was intent on going home, pulling out the old tomes in the house.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! I enjoy teh feedback! -waits- 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **Once again I only own the characters that do not appear in the show.

**Warnings-** Well if your still reading this, then you should know.

For this chapter I want to thank my reviewers individually. So lets start this...

ebonymist- I'm glad you liked this chapter. And yeah Ryan is a hyrbid. A vampire, kistune and faerie mix. It just kind of happened one day and well I rolled with it. I'm glad my idea is interesting. Eric and Ryan not fighting or acting weird is a nice change isn't it.

Watcom- I'm so glad you think this is a good mix of the supernatural element and CSI. When I first started I kind of thought the story was out there, but I loved the way it went. And well this is how it turned out. Glad to see someone else enjoying it.

shinji0189- Whoot! I'm glad you think this story is amazing. I would like to say you are the first one to say amazing. Feel special and I hope you are just as amazed with this chapter.

Yes well I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter one more time. And well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

"Did you find anything?" Ryan closed the book, to yet another dusty tome. The evening had gone on like that so far. Paul sighed, shaking his head. Looking at his watch, Ryan decided that now would be a good time to go to bed. Midnight was only an hour away, and if he was to come into his inheritance, he didn't want to be awake. "Let's go to bed. I do not want to be up when I come into my inheritance."

"Sure." Paul couldn't blame him. If is was anything like the first time he transformed into his other half, then he wouldn't wish for anything else on his good friend. Walking slightly behind Ryan, he walked down a hallway to the guest bedrooms, leaving Ryan alone.

"Where do I want to sleep?" It was only himself and Paul in the huge secluded mansion, waking up alone was something he didn't need. Following Paul seemed like the only option. Turning towards the hallway, he walked quickly down it, finding an open door, peeking inside he noticed there were two beds. "_This works in my favor. I wonder if he already knew what I was going to do.'_ The possibility didn't seem unlikely. "Can I sleep here?"

Paul was in the bathroom, when he heard his friend's scared voice. '_I should have known he would come._' "Yes, just pick a bed."

Ryan looked at both beds, trying to decide which one would be better. "The one by the bathroom…" He mumbled to himself. This was a hard decision for him. A few minutes later Paul rejoined him, settling down in the bed further away from the bathroom door. Ryan had his decision made for him. Crawling into the bed, he pulled the covers up to his chin and clapped his hands, the room went dark with the exception of the bathroom light. Rolling onto his side, he bid his friend goodnight, who did the same in return. Both fell asleep instantly.

Nothing happened for a few hours, it wasn't until the early morning, around two am that Ryan started to experience an intense pain. Intense enough to jolt him from his sleep, sitting up he hugged his stomach, while biting his lip. A whimper left, as his bones rearranged themselves and new appendages were added. Ryan passed out a few minutes later, his lips bleeding slightly. In the morning Paul stirred slightly, turning himself to face Ryan, opening one hue he gasped. The man from before had changed drastically.

Getting out of bed he went to stir his friend awake. "Ryan, Ryan wake up." Soon after the hybrid groaned, lifting a hand to run it through his hair in a morning ritual for him. He stopped as he touched his shoulder length hair, instead of his normal shaggy dog cut. Opening his green hues, he sat up, resting himself against the headboard. "What the fuck?"

Paul smiled sheepishly. "Uhm. About those changes…They were bigger than you thought." That was all it took for Ryan to bolt of out bed and dart to the bathroom, faster then any human could. Ryan's jaw dropped, much like Paul's had before, when he took in his new features. Nothing had changed with his face, but his green hues were now speckled with silver. His ears had moved and changed to silver fox ears that now rested on top of his head. '_Must be part of my kitsune heritage. If only I knew where it came from…'_ The dark brown hair was now longer, with lighter brown highlights. '_Thank goodness, the highlights are normal.'_ Opening his mouth, Ryan noticed that his canines were elongated, showing off his vampire heritage and kistune. '_I wonder why that's showing? Am I taller?'_ The man was now a few inches taller, something that had to happen to accommodate his wings, which were coming out of his back. They were faerie like and silver like his ears. A very odd combination. Waving merrily behind him was a silver fox tail. The last of his new additions. His nails were clear and hard, his vampire side coming out again.

"Yeah. The problem is how do we cover them up, because I am supposed to be at work in…Two hours." Ryan wasn't due for work until nine, giving him some time to adjust to his new look. Not to mention find a way to hide it. He decided that a day off wasn't for him, and called Horatio the day before.

"The wings should be easy, just will them away." Ryan did just that, it was painful to say the least, but at least they were gone. In their place though were two faints lines, scars of what he had hidden behind them. The ripped shirt fell off completely, something neither man noticed before. "The fangs should be the same shouldn't they."

"Maybe." Before all Ryan had to do was will them away, and when he was hungry they would come back or when he wanted them to. The same had to work this time, hopefully. Fortunately it worked, replacing the canines and nails with his normal human look. The rest would take some spell work.

"I think we should look over your father's spell books." Ryan nodded his agreement, walking out of the bathroom, letting his clawed toes touch the carpet. The two walked out of the hallway, and went down the second one, on the right. Passing the dining room, kitchen, some bedrooms, and bathrooms, they finally landed at the library of the house. Even though dust covered the spine of every book, the two looked through them. Landing on one that looked helpful.

"This should work." Ryan said, pulling the book from its spot. Paul looked at the title and nodded, it was a book of basic and advanced spells. Sitting down at the table side-by-side the two opened the large tome. Flipping through various pages, they stopped at a glamour spell.

"This is the one you need." Paul pointed to a basic spell. Leaning over Ryan read the directions carefully, making sure he was right he cast the spell. A few minutes later, and Ryan Wolfe looked like the man he did the night before. Sighing he slumped back into his chair, it still have an hour and a half free to himself.

"Okay, now that I'm done. Let's go." Ryan stood up.

"Sure. I have work as well." Paul followed his friend, who walked out of the house and into his car. Getting inside they both said their goodbyes, and parted ways. The drive home was quiet once again for Ryan, who was wondering what he was going to do. He had noticed that his senses had gotten stronger, as well as his reflexes. Something his co-workers would find odd, if he gave any indication of being different. '_Lets hope they don't notice a thing.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later brought Ryan to the front of the crime lab building. Around him people walked in and out, talked, and other things, giving Ryan a slight headache. Rubbing his temples, he walked in ready for his first day as a hybrid.

Upon walking in, Ryan found Horatio, who assigned him another case. One he would be working on with Eric. '_Just what I need at a time like this.'_ The soul mate idea was still fresh in his mind, and was something that he didn't want to think about. Nodding his head, he walked out the door, and to the crime scene. The new crime scene was at a house, where a family had been found dead, all killed with what looked they suspected was a nail gun. At least that was what Horatio had told him. Ryan sincerely hoped that wasn't the case, his last run in with a nail gun was still fresh in his mind.

When he pulled the car into the driveway thirty minutes later, he saw Eric kneeling outside, looking at the doorframe. Walking over Ryan breathed from his mouth, the scent of death lingered strong here, and was overwhelming his senses. '_I have to get used to this.'_ The smell although awful, held another scent, fainter then the other. Before Ryan could figure out whose scene it was, Eric looked up and saw him.

"Come on Wolfe, this crime scene doesn't have all day." Ryan grinned, walking towards his partner.

"What do we have so far?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself." Eric stood up, walking over to his kit. Ryan walked into the house, careful to step over the doorframe. The inside of the house was normal with a table set for three, kitchen and other essential items. The only difference was the chalk outline of the three dead bodies that once laid in the house, blood was still there, but not much. Scanning the room, Ryan found a few things Eric had missed the first time including a strand of a hair, a piece of cloth.

Returning to the lab, the two worked through and solved the case. In the end a jealous girlfriend was mad because she found her lover was married, and had a family. It was almost like the typical case, but was sad.

"Why couldn't she just confront him about it? Why kill the family?" Eric asked, sadly. These kind of things tore him apart. His own father had cheated on his wife, but something like this had never happened. It was a sad story to those people it did happen to though.

"Who knows…" Ryan trailed off, he was deadbeat tired from the night before and wanted to go home. Thankfully his wish was granted, when Horatio announced the team could leave early. After a short ride, Ryan dragged himself into his house, and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The next chapter should be coming out soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer- **I only own the characters that do not appear in the show, and the story line...

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Yes... Well here we are again. I want to thank all my reviewers. And well that's all. Read on!

Chapter 9

The call he got was not what he was expecting. Ryan had awoken, jumping high in the air, when his cell phone rang. The once low soothing music, had been loud to the man's new hearing. '_I guess I have to get used to this.'_ That was easier said then done. It had been Paul who had called, wondering how the other was doing with his changes. To be frank, Ryan was adjusting slowly, the fact that he was going back to the lab the next day scared the shit out of him as well. He needed someone to talk to, and had some things to research. '_Now if only Alexander were here…'_

_You called. _The booming voice of the man, echoed through his head, making the pain in Ryan's head a full out headache.

'_Yes, but a little quieter please. The headache you've just given me doesn't help anyone.'_

The man laughed, softer this time. Speaking from a true experience he responded. _So sorry, I forgot about how the newer ones get. The reason you called?_ Alexander was acting impatient, but what was to be expected of him, when he had a wife glaring at him from across the table. "This is not good at all." He accidentally spoke aloud, letting his wife's excellent hearing pick it up. The glare only worsened, causing the other to shiver lightly.

'_I need to learn about this prophecy, the woman you told me about, what powers I have as a mix between the races, and what other powers I may receive. By the way the changes my body has gone through, its kind of hard to take in. Would you please come by and tell me a little bit about this?'_ Ryan hoped his message got through clear to the man. He could almost sense the trepidation rolling off the other.

Alexander couldn't deny it, he was relieved beyond hell itself. Life was looking brighter for him. '_I may actually have a future now.' _Looking up at his silently fuming wife, he spoke. "Elizabeth honey, you want to know what's going on right." A slow, hard nod. "Well you can find out if you come with me, and I assure its not another woman. Before we go there we need to see Riley."

_I will come Ryan, but give me an hour at most, there are some people I need to gather for you to fully understand the situation at hand._ With that straying thought, he cut off the mental link between himself and the young hybrid. Standing up he raised a hand, waving it slightly. A portal appeared before him. "Are you coming Elizabeth?" The woman huffed, walking through the portal her black bunny ears, flopping up and down. Sighing Alexander followed. '_I may be dead after this…'_ The two ended up in front of a small straw hut. His wife walked inside, her black heels clicking on the stone beneath them. Following Alexander looked around the place, though he had been here many times before it never ceased to amaze him. The place was always changing. Today there was nothing odd about it, just a crystal looking ball on a table, some weird bottles of things the man didn't want to know the name to, books, in scents, and papers. From behind the back closer to Elizabeth a woman came out. Her hair was long and snowy white, her iris' were devoid of any color with the exception of two small slits of a very light shade of grey. The color had always freaked out Alexander, today was no exception. Holding out his hand, he greeted his old friend. "Riley how are you?"

"Good, but I'm assuming you are here with a question about meeting a certain boy. My answer is yes I will come along, and we need to bring along some old friends as well." The woman extended her hand, shaking the others. Her blue robe waved slightly from the movement. Turning around she waved her own hand, making yet another portal appear, walking through she left the other two alone.

"Are you coming Alexander?" Elizabeth had started to walk towards the portal, hand on her hips, making the fabric of her black dress wrinkle, exposing her long muscular tanned legs. Alex nodded, wincing at his wife's tone. She was still pissed.

The two exited, landing in a dark alleyway. Cars drove past, zooming by. The couple was focused on only one thing though, the apartment building the white haired elf was walking towards.

"Seth?" Alexander was confused, this was one of his good friend's apartment. As far as he knew the man would be of no help. Looking over at his wife, he noticed she held the look in her fire red hues, the confusion was quickly replaced by anger.

"Let's go." The two walked across the street, barely making it. Riley wasn't far ahead. While she knocked on the door, Elizabeth took the time to calm down.

A young man answered the door. He had silver hues and shoulder length blonde hair with pine green tips. He wore nothing, with the exception of a small towel, revealing his pale skin. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" The man blushed heavily.

Riley's hues went vacant for a moment, loosing the grey of her pupil, before returning. "You may want to clothe and tell Ketsueki to as well." The man blushed harder, tightening his grip on the towel. "You will have a visitor soon."

"Okay. Come in." The man moved out of the doorway, allowing the trio to walk in. Another figure started to walk towards at the same time. The blonde noticed. "Is that my visitor? Matt?" Riley nodded her head slightly. "When he comes please let him in. I need to get dressed."

"Okay, Seth."

Seth scurried down the hallway. Leaving the others to fend for themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan paced around his living room. It was a habit of his when he became nervous. The last time he checked the nearest clock (which happened to be in his living room). It read noon. An hour had passed since the conversation and no one had come.

"Ryan I'm sure it's fine." Paul had come over on his lunch break, hoping to take his holed-up friend out to lunch. His plan didn't end well, considering he was stuck on a couch. "They will walk in any minute now." He had been saying that for the past ten minutes by now.

"I know, but what…." The beginning of Ryan's rambling were cut off by the doorbell. Paul mentally cheered on the person. Ryan looked up, staring at the door like he didn't hear the noise. Truth was it was loud.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Yeah." Striding over to the door, Ryan quickly glanced at his reflection in the TV, the glamour was still in place. '_I am so paranoid.'_ Ryan knew he was, but his paranoia was well grounded. Opening the front door he was greeted by the last person he wanted to see. Eric Delko.

"Hey Wolfe." Eric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Delko." Ryan didn't want to be rude, but he had other things to do. Ones that didn't involve the Cuban man before him. "What are you doing here?" In the room behind him, Ryan heard the faint sound of Paul greeting the newcomers. '_Alexander?'_

_Yes I'm here, but did I come at the wrong time. _The man's voice was full of mirth.

''_Oh no. Just a co-worker.'_ Ryan wished it was more, but things would not change overnight for them.

Delko stood in front on the door frozen. He had been expecting a reaction like that. '_I just had to be the bringer of bad news.'_ Shifting his body weight to one side, Eric braced himself. "I hate to say this on you birthday and all, but we need you for a case."

Ryan froze. His day was not supposed to be like this. "Sure, hang on let me get my coat." He closed the door, leaving Eric outside. Walking back into his living room (the room and front door were connected by a short hallway) he faced the newcomers. Alexander and three other people were there, people that Ryan had never seen before.

Alexander strode forwards, extending his arm to a woman with lightly tanned skin, long back hair and black bunny ears. Her hues were a smoldering fire red. A form fitting dress covered her body. "This is my wife Elizabeth." Ryan shook hands with the woman, surprised by her strong grip. Alexander moved onto the next person, the other woman. Unlike the one before, she had long white hair and hues. Her pupils were a very light gray. The only distinctive feature on her were the elf like ears, each was pierced with a moon and star earring. She wore a long, rather large royal blue robe. Extending his hand, Ryan shook with the woman. "This is an old friend of mine, Riley." Ryan remembered the name, from the conversation they had the day before. '_So this is the woman.'_ The last person in the room was male, who looked the youngest out of everyone else. He had long white hair, that reached his mid-back and light brown hues. A pair of white fox ears sat atop his head, a matching white tail with the a tip of a light gray wagged merrily behind him. He wore a white robe that laid open, revealing a white undershirt, and black sweat pants. "This is Matt." Ryan shook hands with him as well.

"I'm sorry, but I'm needed at my job." Ryan made his way into the bedroom, grabbing a black suit jacket in the closet.

"No problem." Alexander's voice carried easily through the thin walls. "We can wait here." Riley looked at Alexander as if he had grown another head.

"I have other things to do." Riley was an impatient person at times, usually when the future was obscure to her.

"It won't take long. Will it?" Alexander turned to Ryan, while Riley moved over to a dark brown leather armchair. Ryan pulled on the jacket over his lavender dress shirt, and made his way to the door. "I'm not very sure, but I will tell you." Ryan walked out the front door, letting it slam behind him. The guests inside talked, passing time slowly.

Eric was sitting in the car, leaning against the driver's seat backing, phone in hand. Ryan raised a brow, curious. The old saying ran through his head. "Okay Calliegh." Eric hung up the phone and turned to look at his co-worker, who was climbing into the car. He had even more bad news. "Calliegh said that another body showed up." Ryan nodded his head, urging the man to move on. All thoughts of his new 'condition' vanished for the moment, along with his feelings. "There was writing on the wall behind the body, in the same language as our other messages. It may have ties to the killer we've been looking for." Eric's voice was grave.

An array of emotions ran through Ryan. Anger, helplessness, and fear were just a few. He settled on anger and easy emotion to deal with. How could the killer/s do that? They already showed what they wanted? '_What if they weren't finished…'_

'There is one more thing. The body is missing its head."

Hope flashed through Ryan, though it was small and grim. The only sure way to kill a vampire was decapitation, a horrible gruesome death, but it was efficient. The body they had found could have belonged to one of them. '_Or it could be a trap?'_ Ryan knew his thoughts were a little darker then normal, but his kind (well part of him anyway) were known for their cunning.

In the silence that had passed, between the time Eric had spoken, both men had clicked on their seatbelts in place. (Ryan on autopilot.) The car had been started and pulled out of the parking area onto the road, where it was now.

"Wolfe, I want to do something that should have been done when you first came here." Eric's grip on the steering wheel tightened. The Cuban knew that if he ever wanted any kind of relationship with the other man, he would have to fix a problem from long ago.

Ryan looked away from the window he had been staring at. He was confused. Delko was a man that rarely righted his wrongs. And the only thing he could think of was the cold welcome he received when he first began working as a CSI.

"I wanted to…" Delko's brown pools fixated on the road. "…say that I'm sorry for the way I've acted in the past." It was hard for the Cuban and Ryan knew it. The apology still came as a surprise, but a good one.

Speechless Ryan sat still as a statue, the only movement, being the car. Eric's hues darted back and forth, between Ryan and the road. "I'm sorry as well." Eric turned surprised, before fixing his gaze back on the road. A hand met his view for a second. Slowly taking his own hand off the wheel Eric shook hands with Ryan, making a promise for a clean start.

* * *

A/N: I should get the next chapter up soon. Review plz. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I only own the characters that do not appear in the show and the storyline...

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Another chapter whoot! Not to much to say...Just my thanks for all of those who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

When the duo arrived at the crime scene, they were talking like old friends. After the little pact they made, the two found they common interests, something neither man knew about. "It's a shame." Eric said looking down. He was referring to the icy, tense 'friendship' from before.

"Yeah" Calleigh stood in a far off corner, nearby was an alleyway. Something drew Ryan's attention to the deserted alleyway. It was past the area set up for the crime scene, so no one had checked it out. Not that they had a reason to.

Walking forward Ryan went in the direction of said place, leaving Eric. Clueless, Eric walked over to Calleigh. "Hey Calleigh." Eric waved. Slipping under he walked to over to her. The body that had been on the ground before them was gone by now. White chalk was the only reminder. Looking down at it, Eric asked some questions. "Did you find anything?" Opening up his kit, he bent down, slipping on a pair of latex gloves. He searched for something the other CSI might have missed, while she responded.

"Not yet." Calleigh looked around the crime scene's perimeter. "We have no witness, no sigh of the attacker, no evidence of anything at all." The blonde was disappointed, already the case looked like it was leading to a dead end.

"This killer is good. What do you think Ryan?" Calleigh raised an eyebrow at the name. Eric knew she would ask about it later.

"Ryan isn't here?"

Eric whipped his head around. The man had been with him when he left the car so where was he now. He found out his answer soon enough, when he heard the familiar voice call out to the two standing CSI's.

"You guys I think we need to make our perimeter bigger. I just found another body." Running over the two saw Ryan in an alleyway, a head on the ground next to him.

"Wow. "

"I think this is the killer." Ryan knew for a fact that the woman was the killer, before the two had come he had checked for signs of vampirism. It didn't take long though, as he realized that she was one of the vampires who had killed before. She was the one who had slit the throat of the poor child. _'I wish I could have stopped that.'_ Guilt plagued him, no matter how hard Ryan tried to tell himself otherwise. Some things stayed with people, and this would always stay with him.

Eric stared at Ryan in disbelief, there was no way he could know who the killer was. Not only the fact that in their job position assuming things always led to looking at the facts wrong. Which could put innocent people into jail. Unable to speak he just stood, dumbfounded.

Calliegh spoke, seeing as how her co-worker wouldn't. _"Men, I will never understand them.'_ "Ryan you know we shouldn't assume things." She reprimanded him softly.

Ryan just shook his head, he couldn't tell the other two what he knew. Though he had taken a sample of her blood, saving one for him. Another visit to Paul was in order, if he wasn't pissed at what happened earlier. _"Oh shit! I forgot to talk to Alexander.'_ The older man had slipped his mind, but now was not the time to consult with him. Looking down, he scoured for evidence he may have missed before.

Eric moved beside him doing the same thing. The blonde had left to go talk to the cops, letting the other two take care of the crime scene. Someone had to extend the crime scene after all.

"Do you see anything?" Ryan asked after ten minutes of searching. There was no evidence, besides the head. It was almost as if the real killer wanted to prove a point. _'This probably has to do with that damn prophecy again. I wonder who killed them though. Could this woman have even killed the other?'_ Ryan knew some of the answers would be found out by Alex. How many would be the problem though. _'Now lets see…'_

Ryan was so deep in thought by that point that he didn't hear Eric answer his question. When Eric had looked up, noting Ryan's silence, he smiled at the look of concentration on his face, flushing soon afterwards at the thoughts it evoked. Returning his attention to the scene, he went to find Calliegh.

"Did you find anything?" The blonde turned her head, looking at her new arrival. She wanted to get some answers and what better way to get them.

"No, but I have something to ask you."

Eric's throat went dry. He knew this was going to happen eventually, but it was still surprising. "Go ahead."

"Before when you and Ryan were arriving, why were you calling him by his first name?" The question was now out in the open.

Shuffling his feet, Eric looked everywhere, but into the caramel pools before him. "Well…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "We are friends." _'For now.'_ Calliegh just smiled, nodding her head. She knew better, but chose not to ask any further questions. Resuming her post she went to work.

The rest of the day went downhill for Ryan. At one point he had contacted Alexander and told him of the current news he had. Disappointed at the lack of answers he had, his mind turned to them later that evening's drive. _'Since the case is unsolved still, I can finally focus on what I want to ask.'_ During his time in the lab, Ryan had been thinking about questions he could ask his friends companions. So far it wasn't much, just a few asking about the prophecy. The big think on his mind was why the other's were even there. There was nothing much he could do just wait.

Eric had been bugging him as well. The easy banter going strong, but at one point Ryan would swear on his life the other hit on him. Ryan couldn't help but notice the looks Calliegh gave him as well. _'That woman probably knows something I don't.' _He had chalked it up to the new friendship.

Preparing himself, he pulled into the apartment's parking lot.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when the next chapter will be out. Review plz! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters that do not appear in the show. And the story line...

Back with another chapter. Three more left! I want to thank all my reviewer's for my wonderful reviews. I loved all the nice comments. -hands out cookies- And well enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11  
**  
Ryan had been sitting in his car for around five minutes, (Not that he was counting.) before the familiar voice of Alexander rang through his head. _Do you plan on coming in anytime soon? _

Ryan who had been lost in thought jumped, hitting his head on the roof. _'Owww._' Rubbing his head, he answered the question. _'Maybe just thinking.'_

You should come in, your guests are starting to get mad. Alexander looked at the group sprawled across the couches.

_'Okay.' _Stretching his arms Ryan made a move to get out of the car. Behind him in his rearview mirror he thought he saw something move. "It's nothing." Shrugging it off, he stumbled out of the car, walking into the apartment.

From the house behind him a man started to laugh. The prophecy would be fulfilled one way or another, the question was how he was going to do this. "This is going to be interesting." Turning around he walked back into a portal, leaving no traces of his presence.

Opening the front door, Ryan peeked inside. "Sorry it took so long guys. I really didn't think the case would be so hard." Everyone just looked at him, as he made his way fully into the room. "So can I still have my questions answered?"  
Riley nodded, although she had things to do this was the most important. The fate of a lot of people rested in this hybrid. _'It is always the ones that we least expect that do the greatest things.' _She thought ironically.

"First I think we should order something. Who likes pizza?" Everyone raised their hands. Nodding Ryan took the orders and left for the phone, his stomach growling loudly on the way there. The glamour he had put in place before was still in effect, deciding that after the pizza came he would remove it, Ryan set around doing his business. A few minutes the call was placed, and everyone was sitting around waiting.

"I think now would be a good time to start asking questions." Alexander offered, his wife was glaring at him again.

"Sure." Ryan thought hard, biting his lip. "Well first I want to ask you a question Riley." The woman looked up. "What would happen if I don't find my soul mate?" The question had been plaguing Ryan for a while, as much as he knew Eric was that person he wasn't sure the other would want him.

"Well the results would be quite disastrous. Even I wouldn't be able to foresee the consequences." Alexander just stared at her his mouth agape.

"Are you kidding me?"

"When do I ever kid?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Alexander." The man looked over. "Since I am part kitsune what can changes can I expect?"

The man's ear's perked up at that. This was an interesting question. _'I should have expected something like this to be said. Where do I begin?'_ Although Alexander didn't know how many qualities the hybrid before him would receive he figured he might as well cover the most basic ones. Time to tackle the easiest one. "Every kistune has a great capability to do strong magics, ancient ones as well. You will most likely have the ability to transform into a fox , the size and appearance depends on you. All of this off course depends on you since you are a hybrid."

"Man I wish I became something like that, instead of a blood thirsty wolf." Paul exclaimed.

"Yes I sense the wolf within you, but for unlike many yours is extremely docile." Riley commented. "That was done for a purpose you should be glad." Paul looked at her surprised. Although he had a beast inside of him, the two got along very well. And even talked from time to time.

"Uhm... Is there any thing else that I need to know about being a kistune?" Ryan was curious the subject was an interesting one. And if he ever told Eric about this, he wanted to make sure he had the facts. And the right ones at that. Before Alexander could answer his question though, the doorbell rang. Getting up Ryan walked to the door, taking his wallet on the way there. Opening the door he expected the pizza man, but what he got was a shock. Another cardboard box was sitting in front of his door. Bending down, Ryan picked up the box, closing the front door again. _'What the hell did I get this time?'  
_

From inside the other room, Riley screamed out. "The contents of that package should be opened at your lab, where you can properly look at them. For now you should store it in the freezer." Heeding her words Ryan took the package to the freezer, stuffing it inside. Going back into the room he sat back down in his spot.

Alexander took the chance to answer the question from before. "Well that is really all. I mean you will have improved hearing and eyesight, but those things are obvious. You tastes may change a little as well." He couldn't think of any thing else at the moment. _'I hope I got everything.'  
_

"Thanks. Do you have any idea about what abilities I received from becoming part faerie?" Ryan knew the question was out there and better suited for his Aunt Marge who was like him, but he didn't feel like burdening the woman any more then he already had. Once again the doorbell rang. Looking down the hallway, Ryan got up.

"This time its the pizza man."

Grabbing his wallet, Ryan answered the door. He was handed four large pizzas, handing the money over in exchange he closed the door. Walking into the kitchen he took a few plates, and set the pizzas down. After everyone got resituated the questioning continued.

"I know a little about faeries." Hanging out with a few had been the most interesting experiences in his life. But in the process Alexander found out some information about them and their ways. "I know that they can fly."

This was something that Ryan completely forgot about. It seemed that he would have to burden his aunt once again. "They are also very good magic caster, meaning you will most likely excel in that area." That was a good thing too, for many demons didn't have that opportunity. _'He may even be able to use the ancient magics that are long forgotten.'_ "Another thing is they sometimes have the power of foresight and the very rare ability to influence the future."

Ryan sat there eating his pizza and absorbing the information. He was almost out of questions, not expecting the other man to go into such detail on everything. "I think that is all for now."

"You know you will need training in weapons." Matt spoke up for the first time. He had been silent ever since the beginning choosing to watch the others first.

"Weapons?" Ryan was confused. He had been trained some of the basics as a child, but never went through with it.

"Yes. You will need to fend for yourself, and we have to find out what your fox form looks like." Alexander explained. He had planned out what they could do, but it would require time, something that Ryan did not have a lot of.

"Okay." The group fell into small talk, learning more about each other until they left later that night. Crawling into bed, Ryan thought that everything worked out fine.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters that do not appear in the show... and of course the story line...

Well I want to start by thanking all of those who reviewed, like always your comments were loved. Another thing I want to adress is the long ass gap between this update and the last chapter. I am really sorry about that, but my computer crashed and so I was stuck writing this at a friend's house. But have no fear the next chapter should be out much sooner, but if it doesn't I wanted to warn you all in advance. Two more chapters left after this one! Whoot! Now enough of listening to my woes, go on and read...

**Chapter 12**

Walking into the morgue, Ryan shoved the box he had received the night before into Alex's hands. "What is this baby?"

"It showed up outside my door last night." Ryan stood, hands on his hips as he waited for the woman to open the package. "What's in it?" After waking up, Ryan had to come up with a plan about what to say about the package. He knew it looked suspicious to have not one, but two. _'Whoever it is won't stop until I fulfill that damn prophecy'_ Ever since the team had deciphered the message rumors circulated throughout the labs. None of them were even close to the truth.

"It's a head." Alex seemed repulsed. Taking a look at the body part took all of Ryan's will. It wouldn't have been so disgusting, it weren't for the bits of rotted skin in between the teeth and the caked blood in and around the mouth. "Who would do such a thing?"

It seemed that serial killer was getting worse. _'I wish the person would just reveal themselves to me already.'_ Ryan didn't know how true those words were. Focusing on the head, he tried to help Alex out the best he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man walked up to the reception desk of the forensics lab. His long brown hair, tied back into a bun with matching black chopsticks holding it in place. Placing his lithe pale white hand on the desk he cleared his throat. The receptionist turned around, peering into the man's neon orange pools. The man smirked. "I'm here to talk to a Ryan Wolfe." His voice was soft, but deep.

Taken aback the receptionist took a moment before answering. "I can call him sir, please wait a minute."

Moving to the side, the man straightened his black jacket, causing it to fall open, revealing a black shirt and blue jean pants. Tapping his fingers against his thighs he waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was bent over examining a thread, through a microscope when he received the page to go to the reception area. Letting Calliegh take over, he left for the desk. Along the way he greeted Eric, who waved in return. It seemed the relationship between himself and the other CSI was truly getting better. _'For the moment at least.'_

When he finally arrived at the counter, Ryan saw a man leaning over the far side of the desk. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, if it wasn't for the fact that the man had forest green hair, light green dog ears, a forest green tail with what looked like a spot of neon orange. Walking over to the man, he assumed this was the one who wanted to speak to him. Reaching out a hand he introduced himself. "Ryan Wolfe."

The man turned. Taking Ryan's hand, he followed suit. "Zeke Taylor." The tone of his voice sent shivers down Ryan's back. Something was off with him.

From a distance Eric and Horatio watched the exchange. Both of them wanted to speak to the young CSI and were waiting for the right time to do so. The man also struck them as weird, even though they couldn't see the features hidden from their sight. "What do you think about this guy H?" Eric spoke, concerned.

"I have no idea."

"You wanted to speak to me." The conversation was pretty much at a standstill for Ryan and Zeke. The man didn't want to say why he was at the lab, making Ryan more suspicious.

"Yes, I did." Zeke looked around, his neon hues darting back and forth. The topic he was here to 'discuss' was not something that was for prying ears. "But it seems that now is not the time to talk about it. May I speak with you in private?"

Taken off guard by the request, Ryan nodded after a few seconds of thought. Walking to one of the interrogation rooms, he gestured for the other to follow. Once inside Ryan sat down, gesturing for Zeke to do the same.

Taking up his offer, Zeke sat. Scanning the room for any equipment that might overhear anything, he began to talk. "This is visit is about a certain prophecy Mister Wolfe." The tone of Zeke's voice was cold, angry and demanding. A complete opposite of the friendly man from before.

Leaning forward, Ryan whispered, "What about it?" The danger he had felt before was becoming clear to him now. This man was a follower of the prophecy he had read only days earlier.

"My master has a proposition to make. He wants you to help him bring this world into utter darkness, so that his kind can raise up or defy him and accept death or enslavement." Zeke's words left no room for negotiating.

Ryan mulled over the other's words for a few minutes. His mind had been made up from the start, but that didn't mean he couldn't use this time to his advantage. Since the man in front of him was a follower, then he could leak vital information at any minute. Ryan's spirits raised at the prospect of that happening.

"What will you choose Mister Wolfe?" Zeke was growing impatient.

"Given the circumstances I think defying your master seems like the right path for me. Be sure to tell him that though." Standing up, Ryan strode out of the room before his visitor could say any more.

"I wouldn't have chosen that path Mister Wolfe, my master will not be pleased." Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, Zeke kept his anger in check. Following Wolfe's footsteps he walked out of the crime lab, ready to report the news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Wolfe." Eric called out, as he watched the man quickly leave the interrogation room.

"Delko." His reply was cold. Ryan had urgent business to attend to. Since he just defied a homicide creature, Ryan wanted to make sure his Aunt was alert. Maybe even Paul.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Eric was slightly hurt, after the one crime scene he thought they had gotten over some barriers. _'I guess I'm back where I started.'_ For the first time in a while the Cuban beat himself up for his actions at the beginning of his co-workers career.

"Sorry. I'm just kind of in a tight spot right now." That was an understatement, but Eric didn't have to know. At least that's what Ryan told himself.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later." With those words Ryan walked into the locker rooms.

Eric just stood there. Through their little conversation, he didn't have the chance to ask Ryan what he wanted to. Today was the day he was going to finally step up to the plate and ask the man out. Although it was a shot way out of thin air, Calliegh and Alex had been talking about Ryan's love interest. "I guess I'll ask later. Bye then." He left in search of either of his female co-workers.

Ryan had called his Aunt's house several times, but his calls were in vain. No one picked up. "That's odd." Replacing his phone back in his pocket, he tried to recall his last conversation with her earlier in the day. Sitting on the one wooden benches, he contemplated his next move. _'I think I should check up on her.'_ Flipping his cell phone open again, he called Horatio getting the okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling into his Aunt's driveway, Ryan looked to his right. The sight of a uncovered motorcycle met his gaze, striking him as odd. His Aunt took great care of her transportation, never leaving it out without some kind of covering. "I hope your okay." Mumbling to himself, Ryan stumbled out of the car making his way towards the house. When he arrived at the front door, he knocked. No one answered. Another thing that was out of place for his Aunt, whose excellent hearing always picked up everything, even in sleep. Ryan winced as he thought of how he would become like that.

"Where could she be?" Growing tired of waiting, Ryan reached forward, grasping the knob. Turing it he found it opened with ease. Something else his Aunt never did was leave a door unlocked even if she was home. Thinking the worst, Ryan quickly opened the door. Looking around the front hallway, he reached to his gun holster, carefully removing the firearm.

"Hello is anyone there. Aunt Marge?" Ryan's ears met nothing, but air. Stepping inside the door, he whipped himself around, checking every nook and cranny of the hallway before moving onto the living room. As he neared, the first thing he noticed was an obstruction in the doorway, thinking nothing of it he proceeded, with his trigger finger more alert.

Nearing the obstruction, Ryan started to make out of the back of what seemed like a person, most likely a female. The gears in his mind already processing the scene. "Aunt Marge?" Ryan tried again. When he finally reached the end of the hallway, which seemed like forever to him. He stopped, bending down to squat. Hovering over the body, he noticed a bracelet. The one he had given his Aunt when he was a young child, before his parents had died.

"No it can't be her." Ryan heard himself say, as he climbed over the body. He was met with the sight of his adoptive mom. Her hues were open, staring lifeless at the pale, trembling figure that was Ryan Wolfe. Although all his instincts told him not to do so, he leaned forward, closing the woman's eyelids. A crash sounded from upstairs. The hybrid lifted his head up, looking at the ceiling as though he could see through it.

Jumping up Ryan picked up his gun, taking off to the second floor. The sight that greeted him was one of utter chaos. Papers, furniture, and clothes were just among some of the things laying on the floor. Nothing seemed to be the cause of the disturbance. Rising to eyelevel, Ryan continued his search. It didn't take long for the hybrid to find out what the noise was. On the floor of what was once a bedroom, the body of a man sat, his breathing heavy. Blood poured out of a wound on his neck at a steady rate. Running forward, Ryan tried to console the dying man.

"What are you doing here?" At least his definition of consoling. Which at the moment wasn't much.

The man looked up, not having noticed the appearance of a new person. Opening his mouth, he ignored the blood that threatened to gag him. "Simon…Traitor… Death…" The well thought out sentences in his head, didn't come out right. Noticing that his companion was having trouble making sense of his words he tried again. "She…Traitor…Prophecy…Died protecting…Chosen…" Taking the deepest breath he could take, the man finished his speech. "Soul mate…. Taken…" Closing his hues he waited for death to take him.

Ryan watched the man until his last breath was uttered. Sitting in the room he mulled over the facts that the incoherent man had said. When he felt nothing more could come out of the sitting, he made the call. Walking downstairs he waited for the police to arrive and the questioning they would surely want him to participate in. Choosing to sit down next to Aunt Marge's dead body, he noticed for the first time, a note beside her. It's paper white, unlike the area beside it.

Leaving it alone for now, he waited. Mentally he weighed the options, deciding that getting in trouble for tampering with evidence wouldn't help his case any more, then being in a house with two dead bodies would. _'I'm so screwed.'_ Ryan just hoped Alex would disprove any theories on him from the gecko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaving a sigh of relief, Ryan left the interrogation room, free from any charges. He was cleared as a suspect, when they found blood that didn't match his at the crime scene and the time of death. As he walked out he was met with the worried face of Alex, Calliegh and Horatio. "I'm free from any charges."

They all sighed aloud, relieved. "I'm so glad." Calliegh began.

Horatio walked forward, leaning to whisper in Ryan's ear. "You know that I cannot let you work on this case, but you are more then welcome to check up on it's progress. As long as you don't do anything stupid."

Ryan nodded, he had expected that to happen. He had the suspicion that they wouldn't find anything though. _'It was most likely Zeke's master. Or that Simon dude.'_ Now more then ever, the brunette wanted to get a hold of Alexander, but the man wasn't responding to his calls. He had chalked it up to being busy. At least he hoped it was the case.

"Good luck baby." After learning about the death of his only living relative, Alex had become even more protective of her 'baby', choosing to take on the responsibilities more fully, then before.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. Two more chapters left! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters that do not appear in the show.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

I'm back with the second to last chapter. I just came back from vacation and had reviews for this making me want to update. I want to thank those who reviewed, I loved the comments. And well there's nothing else to say really... Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

The next day at work, Ryan was called in to look at the letter, that was found next to his Aunt. Walking into one of the labs, he was met with the sight of Calleigh working away at her table. "You paged me."

The blonde looked up, concern written on her face. Something told Ryan this was more then the letter. _'Come to think of it I haven't seen Eric since yesterday. I hope he's not mad.'_ After sitting down and cooling off after work, Ryan had realized the way he treated Eric was not right. Something like that could ruin the small friendship they had created.

"Have you seen Eric?" The woman went straight to the point. Her actions would have amused the hybrid more, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"No. I was going to ask you the same. I wanted to apologize about something."

Calliegh looked surprised. "Okay. When we're done, will you call him for me."

Ryan nodded, wondering why she couldn't do it herself.

Satisfied with his answer, she continued. "I read the letter and none of really made any sense. I wanted to see if you knew anything. It could help out the investigation."

Ryan had a feeling she meant, it was starting to hit a major roadblock. One that would surely turn it into a cold case. For some reason that comforted the hybrid. "Okay." He guessed the reason for his serene peace was because he knew that no matter what law enforcement did they were in over their heads, and revenge was something his Aunt wouldn't have wanted. One thing was plaguing the young man though. In part of the dying man's words he had said something about a traitor, sparking Ryan's curiosity. He wanted to know who this traitor was, and what it had to do with killing his Aunt. Some ideas had been played around in his mind, but nothing seemed plausible or believable. To him at least.

"Here." Calliegh shoved the letter into Ryan's hand. Opening he scanned the page, it read:

To the young hybrid,

If you have found this then you have found that someone close to you dead. There are some things you may want to know. One your friend was a traitor to my cause. Two, because she betrayed my cause many years ago, I let her live, but now that I have found you she was no longer needed. Think of your parents death as a sign of their betrayal. I want one thing from you and that is your loyalty. It do you not pledge that, you will find your soul mate, dead. I will contact you. Think about what your answer will be.

Yours truly,

Simon Key

"Does it mean anything to you?"

Ryan looked over the letter again. _'I guess I have to wait for the signal'_ He didn't have to wait long. Handing back the paper, he nodded his head negatively. "No sorry." Making his way out, he heard the sound of Calliegh thanking him. As he neared the lobby area, he noticed two people standing off to side. It was Zeke and Alexander. Stopping he dipped into a little niche. Watching he noted that the two were sharing a somewhat hearted exchange and if he focused hard enough he could make out their voices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were killed Kai." The blue haired kitsune, grinned wickedly. The picture of the man before him dying forcing it's way into his mind.

"I prefer the name Zeke now." Zeke scanned the area looking for the man his master wanted. _'Mister Wolfe you messed with the wrong group.'_ He stopped at his noticed the dark haired man walking towards him. Turing to Alexander he stopped the fight that was sure to ensue. "It seems we have company. Will you excuse me."

Alexander looked up, noticing for the first time the presence of Ryan. _'He looks well composed for someone who just lost his remaining family.'_ The kitsune would have visited the hybrid sooner, if it weren't for some work related issues. But as soon as he had heard the news his first stop was to see how is friends nephew was. Running into Zeke was a little added bonus, in a way. _'I heard rumors about him being back and it seems that for once they were true.' _With that weighing heavily on his heart, he chased after Zeke.

"Like hell you'll talk to him alone."

From ahead of him, Zeke turned around. "My master needs him for pressing business."

This got the gears in Alexander's head working. _'If that's true then could it be the man that was supposedly resurrected a few years back. Simon Key.'_ If that was the case then he would have to hurry in helping the hybrid learn the ways of the weapon. With a faster stride in his step, he caught up to the hybrid and Zeke quickly.

"Mister Wolfe I'm glad we could meet again."

Ryan said nothing, instead choosing to wait and hear the other out. The only thing on his mind for the moment was apologizing to the Cuban CSI.

"I'm sure your wondering why one of your co-workers is missing." Ryan's attention snapped to the other. Zeke took in the other's angry expression, amused.

"Where is he?" The hybrids voice was low, fierce and demanding. It seemed as if pieces of a long forgotten puzzle slid into their place. Eric had been kidnapped by the man's master. At least that's what Ryan had thought out in this short span of time.

"You may want to pick your ears up to listen to this one." Zeke played with the man, knowing full well what it was doing to him.

Ryan's brown fox ears, perked up, unbeknownst to their owner. From behind Zeke, Alexander walked up taking his place beside the brown haired CSI. "Hurry this up." His voice was urgent, but that was for one reason. There were people to contact. Someone needed to help out. And the prophecy could never lean for the betterment of evil. _'Matt I hope you can hear me.'_ He called out mentally, to his good friend. _'I need you and your partner to come help me save Ryan Wolfe's soul mate.'_

"You need to quell your temper Alexander." The other man growled lowly. "It seems I am unwanted. Alas, it seems that my master has some business to take of involving you Mister Wolfe. Meet him at this address as soon as possible." Handing Ryan a piece of paper, Zeke turned and left his jacket swaying behind him.

"Open it Ryan." Ryan nodded doing as he was told. Scribbled in the neat handwriting from before was an address. The hybrids blood went cold, the address was his late Aunt Marge's. Alexander stiffened as he read the letters over the shorter man's shoulder.

'You don't say. May I ask where that is?'

'Ahhh Matt. Nice to hear from you. Meet me at…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After speaking with Alexander, the pair thought it would be best to scan the house beforehand, and enter after dark. Although they couldn't be certain the vampires would be cleared out, they had to believe so. Throughout the day Ryan was asked numerous times by different people working at the lab, where the Cuban CSI was. Thought he effort was in vain.

While the pair was talking they had also come up with an excuse for the disappearance of the man. As of noon, Eric had flown to another city to see a relative that was having surgery. Everyone had taken the bait, with the exception of Horatio, Calliegh and Alex, who had a feeling it wasn't the truth.

While the work day went on with new cases, Ryan's heart wasn't into it like it normally was. Anticipation had overwhelmed him, causing him to lash out in anger. He had no idea what would happen that night, but he knew everything would come down to that night.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. And remember there is only one more chapter left! -sniffles- 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- **I own the characters that do not appear in the show. -sticks out tongue-

**Warnings-** Same as the last 13 chapters.

Holy shit! It has finally come! The final chapter to CoD! So here we are, and I just want to thank my reviewers. I loved all the feedback. The final chapter shall begin now... -jumps up and down-

**Chapter 14**

"The chosen will be there soon, Master." A green haired man, knelt before a pale aristocratic man. The man smirked the rest of his features obscured by darkness.

"Thank you Zeke. You are dismissed." The man's voice was a deep tenor, with a slight gravel to it.

Standing up the man left the room, leaving the other three creatures inside. "Mister Wolfe, what will you do next?" Walking down the long corridor, Zeke headed for his next destination.

The aristocratic man, stood from his throne. "Guards make a portal to the traitors house." The guards did as they were told, scrambling to the center of the room, they waved their hands. A void appeared before them.

"Sir the portal."

"Incompetent fools." The man sneered, showing off a pair of fangs. His features still couldn't be seen. Striding forward, he walked through the abyss. Seconds later he exited, into the bedroom of his later traitor. Tied up to the bedposts was the outline of Eric Delko.

Pacing around the bed, the man fell into the moonlight's rays. His hair was a dark wine red ending at his lower back. Although, he was skinny, he wore a baggy shirt and pants, both black in color, with silver odds and ends. Looking into the Cuban's pools, his own murky green pools reflected hatred. "It seems that the boy will be coming for you tonight, whether you like it or not."

The man below him squirmed, shouting through the cloth around his mouth. Leaning forward, he pulled the object out of his hostages mouth. "What was that?"

Swallowing hard, Eric tried to combat the dryness in his throat. "I don't believe he would risk my life for me." Eric looked up at the ceiling. It had only been hours since the creatures had taken him, and forced him onto the bed, where he laid. Through the doors, the guards voices had drifted through, letting the CSI piece together some of what had happened. What Eric knew for a fact was that whatever he was now a part of was big. Something that would affect those around him as well. And that his life would never be the same again.

"I forgot to you humans we don't exist. So why believe whatever we have to say." The vampire said with disgust. He had never forgotten the encounters he had faced in his eternal life.

"Humans? If your not human then what are you?" Eric was confused. He had just assumed some psycho cult had kidnapped him.

"Why don't I let him tell you. I'm sure it will make your denial that much better." He licked his lips. Turning to the door, he made his way out. "I will see you when the show starts."

And with that Eric was left alone once again to contemplate the new information he was given.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it." Matt looked up at the building, his white fox ears alert for any noise. A small group consisting of Ryan, Matt, Alexander, and Riley were standing on the other side of the street. Watching the coming and goings of the house before them. And waiting for the right time to strike.

"Yes." The seer spoke mesmerized by the future she was seeing. With every step they took, the future changed. Not even a great seer like her could predict the outcome of such a prophecy. "And to think it will come down to such a small meaningless day."

"I always thought the infamous Simon Key would die differently." The blue haired kistune thought. Everything ridded on the chosen and his abilities. Swaying behind him slowly, was his light blue fox tail. He was nervous.

"Okay. I can do this." Ryan Wolfe was not ready at all, but he knew what he had to do. The glamour that had been in place during the day had been taking off. Showing the world his real features. Like Alexander, his silver tail was always waving giving away his feelings.

"Don't be so nervous. This is what you were born to do." Matt tried to reassure the hybrid.

Ryan just nodded meekly. Looking back up at the house, he noticed a signal from the back. Elizabeth had done her job of knocking out any guards posted outside. Then sending a small flare into the air, the element she controlled.

"That's our signal. Let's go." Running into the house, Alex, Matt and Alexander were pulled directly into a portal. Leaving Ryan all alone.

"Shit." Looking around the man noticed that the hallway was empty. Slowly making his way down, he walked into the living room. Zeke was waiting for him.

"Mister Wolfe, I knew you would come. My master is waiting for you." Ryan took a step forward. "Ah, but before you meet him you must pass a little test of mine." Chanting a spell, the man sealed off a possible exits, trapping the two in the room.

"What are you doing?" Even though Ryan knew what the servant had done, he needed a reason. He didn't believe the creature would suicidal, even if his master told him to.

"Oh that is nothing to worry about. You just have to focus on me." Zeke rushed forward, a long black and red halberd appearing in his hands.

_'This must have been the man that cast that magic in the cemetery.'_ Standing his ground Ryan watched the man. His breathing calm and even. "Did your master set you up?" The hybrid snaked his hand, down to the holster around his waist.

"My master would never want to loose something as valuable as me." The man continued his rush forward, at a faster pace. Disappearing from view, and reappearing at Ryan's side. Ryan had followed the movements and was ready to counteract the attack, by ducking. The blade crossed the air above him, causing an eerie sound.

"Where's Eric?" The hybrid stepped back, forming a gap between the blade and his body. His tail waved back and forth dangerously, signaling the anger he felt. This battle had to end fast.

"If you beat me, then you may find out." Zeke rushed forward again, bringing the blade down onto Ryan's shoulder. He cut the skin.

Crying out in pain, Ryan dropped the gun in his hand. He didn't have any other weapon to help. _'Damn it he's toying with me. If that prophecy is true, then I should be able to do something.'_ Clutching the cut, Ryan jumped backwards.

Zeke was grinning like a madman. "This is starting to get good. If this is the person who is supposed to help us rise, then I am glad you are not on our side. My master could kill you in an instant."

Ryan just gritted his teeth. He was trying to formulate any kind of plan. _'Think back to what dad said.'_ Searching his memories, he came up with something. A lecture his father had said to him, days before his tragic death. _"When all else fails, believe in yourself, and search for your inner power. That will always guide you._" The part of the prophecy fell into place. The guide that was being talked about, was his family. Both his father and Aunt Marge. _'I have to kill this faction for my family.'_ With those thoughts of revenge running through his mind, Ryan searched inside himself for his powers.

Zeke watched as the chosen closed his hues, focusing on something other then the battle. Taking the opportunity he moved forwards ready to cut the man's neck off. "Chosen you really have surprised me. I thought no one would act like you have. Idiots die young deaths."

Ryan just tuned the man out. Focusing on searching inside himself. For some reason he knew that he would get out of this safely. As Zeke's halberd came down, ready to chop the hybrid's body in half, he stopped, frozen in place. Opening his eyes, Ryan grinned. He found what he was looking for. "Idiots huh?"

For the moment the tides were turned and Zeke knew it. Calling out to his master mentally he asked for help. _'Master help me. The chosen is stronger than I originally anticipated.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From inside the bedroom, Simon Key heard the desperate plea. Clenching his fists, he resisted the urge to hit the nearest object. The chosen finding his latent powers was not part of the plan. Looking down at the man on the bed he knew what he had to do. "Eric Delko."

The Cuban looked up, angry. Biting back the words ready to spill out of his mouth.

"It seems that you may get out of this alive." Turing around the red-haired vampire addressed his faithful servant. _'Zeke you have done all that you could. You were a useful tool while you alive. I hope the chosen kills you quickly. I will see you in hell, if I ever reach that pit.'_ Waving his hands, he walked through the portal that appeared. It seemed that he would have to regroup and carry out the plan at a later date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Damn that man.'_ Zeke had just received the message and knew that it was all over for him. Raising his halberd for the final time, he ran forward.

Ryan held up his hand. Flames licked the area around Zeke, before enveloping him fully. The barriers around the area dropped instantly. Letting Ryan run upstairs. "Eric!" He called out, hoping the other could hear him.

From inside the room, Eric lifted his head, as he thought he heard the voice of his co-worker drift through the hallway. "I'm in here." He called out half-heartily, thinking it was a trick of the mind. He was still trying to process everything that happened to him.

Hearing the others whisper, Ryan ran to his Aunt's old bedroom. Running inside he went straight to the ropes securing him to the bed. He was so happy the other was safe, that he didn't notice the stream of tears running from his eyes. "Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?"

Eric just stared. Ryan had ears and a tail. Was he just imagining things? "Uhmmm Ryan do you have ears and a tail?"

From his place at the bedpost, Ryan froze. He had completely forgotten about that part. How the hell was he going to explain this. _'I am so dead.'_

_Just tell the boy what you are. If you really think he's your soul mate, then he will accept you._

By now Ryan wasn't surprised that Alexander knew something he didn't tell him. And he also knew that Alexander's advice was usually very helpful. "Yes." His voice was meek. Looking down the hybrid busied himself with untying the ropes once again.

Eric just nodded, shocked. "Okay then… I am just going to pretend this never happened…." With those final words he passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric returned to work a week after the incident. During his time away he had gone over the events of his kidnapping in his head, coming to one conclusion. Get answers from Ryan Wolfe. Ever since the insane 'vampire' had rambled to him about being Ryan's soul mate, he had been thinking about what that would mean, if it was even true.

The old term speak of the devil would be just one way to describe the situation Eric had walked into as he made his way into the crime lab. From the corner of his eye he saw Ryan talking to a visitor. Not wanting to wait about his questions he made his way over. Overhearing the end of the conversation.

"But he saw. I don't know if I should tell him the truth, or tell him he's crazy."

"Well he's coming over so you better think fast." The man winked, walking away. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Matt." Waving his new friend off, Ryan braced himself for the storm Eric Delko. Although he knew this moment would come eventually, he still didn't know what to do.

"Ryan, I have a few questions." Eric stopped in front of the other, determined.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Beckoning for Eric to follow the two went down to the empty morgue. He had a feeling something like this would happen today, so he asked Alex for the room. Leaning against a counter, Ryan felt that he was ready. "Shoot."

Racking his brain, Eric started with the simplest thing he could think of. "Are vampires real or was the guy that kidnapped me a crazy cult leader?"

Ryan could have bent over laughing, but he controlled himself. "Yes vampires are real." The mental battle from before over with. If he ever wanted a chance with the man in front of him, Ryan had to tell him the truth. _'Hopefully he doesn't know about the soul mate part.'_

"Do you really have fox ears and a tail?" Eric's mind produced an image of the man with the extra features unwillingly. He had to admit it was kind of hot. Shaking his head, he banished the image.

Raising a eyebrow, Ryan nodded.

Eric was onto his last question now. The one that would make or break his relationship with his co-worker. "The crazy vampire that kidnapped me…" Ryan smiled, lightly. It seemed the Cuban was taking this better then he could have thought. "He said something about me being your soul mate. I just wanted to know if that was true, because I really like you." There it was out in the open. For the first time, since his crazy attraction started, he felt that everything was going right.

"It was true." Ryan looked down, blushing somewhat. Although he heard the words _I like you _came out of Eric's mouth, he didn't know what to think.

Going out on a limb Eric walked over to Ryan, leaning forward to press his lips against the others. Pulling away, he started to mumble an apology. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything like…" His words were stopped by Ryan's lips. Smiling Eric embraced the other.

From outside the room, Alex and Calliegh cheered the two on. "It took them long enough."

"Yeah, but what was with the whole vampire thing before it?"

Alex shrugged, she had no idea about what her baby was talking about.

When the need for air grew too strong Eric and Ryan parted. Softly the latter whispered, "Are you sure you want this?"

Eric nodded, if he was sure of nothing else it was this. Nothing could go wrong? Little did he know Simon Key had barely begun his conquest to fulfill the prophecy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you make the best of this happiness for it won't last long." Laughing, Simon Key walked away from the crystal ball that once belonged to his most faithful servant Zeke.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. And I might have a sequel... That is the key word here... 


End file.
